Invisible pleasure
by FlyingUnicorns
Summary: She gets sex normally and regularly and she really enjoys that, but her major pleasure is in pleasuring other girls, surprising them, catching them off guard, getting them to their highest points by just her touch, she doesn't exactly know why...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again! So this is a three shot.**

**I don't really know how you'll react to this, it was a crazy thought that came to me randomly and next thing I know I was writing, and it mostly talks about sex, I don't know if I should give you any warnings about its content but just to be safe I will explain most as I can**

**So is basically Santana being able to become invisible and she uses that to pleasure girls but she has these urges that make her do it, the "victims" don't realize it apart from dreaming it. I don't know what labels this has, like some may think is some sort of rape (just guessing here) or some type of spectrophilia (ability to become aroused by the spirits)**

**On another note, THANK YOU! For those favorites and follows and the reviews THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU**

**I really don't know guys, I'll post this first one and I would like you to tell me what you think of it, just please be gentle, I don't want to talk back to some moron telling me to kill myself (even though it doesn't affect me in the slightest) :p.**

She gets sex normally and regularly and she really enjoys that, but her major pleasure is in pleasuring other girls, surprising them, catching them off guard, getting them to their highest points by just her touch, she doesn't exactly know why

It all started when she was ten years old she found out something wrong about her, something that made her different from all the other human beings in the world, she found out that she could become invisible, _literally,_ she doesn't know why she can, she has tried investigating but all she got were creepy stories in the internet, she even tried to ask her parents discreetly but got an awkward look, she doesn't know if there's someone else like her and if she's being honest she doesn't really care.

She just wants to keep living her life as she has been living it for the past ten years since she found out, so she goes to college majoring in photography and she works at a music shop from Monday to Friday.

The only person who really knows about her is her best friend Quinn fabray who found out by a mere accident. They were having a fight as usual - that was their friendship they were each other's greatest enemy but also best friend - but that time it was a little different, Quinn found out her other big secret, that was when she was eighteen, that she was a lesbian, Quinn was mad because Santana couldn't trust her with that secret, she kept asking how it happened, why didn't she tell her and if she had any girl hidden, Santana was so angry and embarrassed at that time she just wanted to disappear and so she did.

The second she became invisible everything turned silent and when she looked at Quinn she was staring at her…well where she was some moments ago with a mix of shock, disbelief, awe, fear and she just looked plain flabbergasted, The next thing she did was gasp out loud and then nearly pass out when Santana realized her mistake and became visible again, she had to calm her best friend down for about two hours even locking the front door and hiding the key between her breasts to keep her from running away, then she explained, it took nearly four whole hours for her to come in peace with the fact that her best friend was a freak of nature and could turn invisible but she finally accepted it. After that things were pretty intense and awkward between the two girls but they quickly fell into place when Santana pleaded Quinn to treat her same as she did before she knew about all of this, she didn't want that to be an obstacle in their friendship and Quinn gladly accepted.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

You may think that with her being able to become invisible Santana was saving lives every night she went out, adding that she found out like three years ago in a rage rampage that she was stronger that the average human not strong enough to lift a freaking train but strong enough to break a concrete wall with just one punch without injuring herself, well you are wrong if you thought that, she couldn't care less about the crap that was the superhero bullshit, she just wanted a normal life not go around saving the lives of ungrateful people, she doesn't even like them, she may be wrong but whatever nobody is willing to give up their life for her so why should her. Instead she was doing the very thing mentioned at the top. She always went out at 2 a.m., she was pleasuring girls but not having sex with them like any normal human being should do, no, she satisficed them while in her invisible form, meanwhile they slept, well they slept until Santana started her magic.

Some may think it rape but she didn't think that and the girls she pleasured neither, they enjoyed it to their best heights and then the next day they just thought it was a really fucking good wet dream.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was back in high school when she started with this, there was this girl that drove her absolutely crazy with lust, she was a cheerleader the co-captain to be exact, her name was Natalie Grey and she was hands down the most beautiful girl in the whole state of Ohio, she had these amazing clear green eyes, black as night long hair, legs to travel forever, a body to die for, a behind that stopped the traffic and her breasts were just the right size, she was nearly perfect for Santana except for one major problem, the girl was as straight as an iron pole, you couldn't even get her to experiment with kissing girls, hell not even for the pleasure of the boys, not even on the cheek and trust her she tried, multiple times.

Santana was practically going insane; she had the hormones of a teenage boy with his first sexual experience surrounded by the sexiest women alive. She wanted that girl for herself even for just one night. She wasted almost half of the year trying to get the girl to go out with her, she even tried to make out with her at parties when the girl was drunk, yeah, she was _that_ desperate but it never worked and Santana was getting frustrated

One night she was lying on her bed having touched herself moments before to images of that girl, she was tired of that, she needed Natalie to herself just one time, so she decided to use what nature gave her, she stripped down of all her clothes - she didnt need to, since she could also make her clothes invisible but they may come in the way - and sneaked out her bedroom window, she became invisible and ran the whole eight blocks to Natalie's house and sneaked through the back door up to the very same girl's room, it was 3 in the morning and she just sat down on the desk chair and stared at the girl as she slept in only her underwear, her covers thrown aside so her body was on full show for an eager Latina to look

The want to touch her was too much so she tentatively stepped forward until she was at her side, the girl was beautiful in her sleep and Santana made her decision, she carefully got up on the bed and straddled the girl hovering above her as she licked her lips appreciatively, she ran the entire length of the girl's body with her eyes until she finally pulled all of her guilty thoughts deep inside her mind and gently caressed Natalie's cheeks, Natalie stirred but didn't wake up so Santana traced two of her fingers to the girl's forehead down to her perfect nose and to her cheeks finally stopping at her lips, passing her fingers feeling the softness beneath her fingertips, she licked her own lips and leaned down, she pressed a barely there kiss to her mouth and continued her journey with her fingers down to her neck, collarbone and to the softness of her round breasts, she caressed the available skin she could find even going as far as sneaking a finger inside the cup of her bra to caress an already rock hard nipple, Santana could tell this was arousing Natalie and all of her feelings of guilt flew out of the window replaced by lustful ones, she couldn't believe she was touching the girl she had lusted for after so long

Santana got off Natalie and sat to the side as she slide her palms all the way down to her flat stomach, she was enjoying how the girl was breathing heavily by now, she chanced a glance at her face and smirked when she saw her still sleeping, she touched the fabric of her cotton panties teasingly already noticing the wet patch on them, Santana smirked Natalie may be thinking about whatever or whoever she wants but this was all Santana's doing, she tugged down the panties with her hand and her mouth watered when she saw just how beautiful the girl was, she had a little bit of pubic hair all covered in her wetness and Santana didn't waste any more time and she ran her fingers through Natalie's folds, watching as her mouth hang agape, panting, still asleep but enjoying none the less, she heard the girl hum and stir a little as Santana found her bundle of nerves and paid her rapt attention to it, concentrating on making light and wide circles, she loved how Natalie moaned low, she then circled Natalie's entrance still watching her face as she slowly let one finger slide inside her, she watched for any sign that the girl could wake up, when she was sure she wouldn't, she pushed it all the way in, Natalie's lazy moan sent shivers down her spine, she slowly retracted her finger and pushed it again quickly setting a slow pace, she continued for a few minutes until she placed her thumb on the girl's clit and rubbed lightly making Natalie whimper and arch her back. Santana was in absolute heaven she didn't know why she enjoyed this so much if she wasn't even getting touched but she loved it, watching the girl's reactions and hearing those amazing sounds.

Finally after some well-placed thrusts and some rubbing on her clit Natalie reached her climax with a low long moan, the girl was gushing out juices and shaking and Santana felt pretty proud of herself even with the guilt that started to make itself known again, she quickly extracted her finger and threw herself out of the bed and to the far corner when she noticed Natalie waking up, she even held her breath in case Natalie could somehow see her, of course that was impossible but her guilt side had her thinking that the girl could catch her

Santana watched as Natalie sat up still breathing heavy, her eyes unfocused and darting all around her room when she was happy there wasn't anyone or well that she couldn't see anyone, she exhaled a shaky breath as she muttered to herself of course Santana heard

"Wow, that was some crazy ass dream, I swear I dreamed that Santana Lopez, a girl gave me the best damn orgasm I've ever had, man what is wrong with me" Natalie kept mumbling to herself as she got out of bed and to her bathroom Santana guessed, the shit eating grin Santana had, nobody could wipe it out, she quickly got out of Natalie's house back to her own and up to her room and as she laid in bed she thought about the whole thing that just transpired. She had taken what she wanted and she felt pretty good but also pretty guilty, she was ashamed and completely grossed out with herself, she could't deny that it felt beyond good but what did that make her? A rapist?, she doesn't know but she certainly felt really bad, so much that she didn't sleep that night and didn't go to school for the rest of the week. She did that only once to Natalie because of two reasons, one was because she felt like a criminal, like a rapist like a freaking abomination and two because her lust for her died that very same day, it was as if that was all she needed just one night with the girl.

xxxxxxxxxxx

She stopped all together the rest of her stay in high school, then she came to New York to study photography and in her second year of college a girl with grey eyes, slim body, and redheaded captured her entire attention, every time the girl so much as threw a smile at her she melted, she got aroused, Santana doesn't know why that happens but it does, not even as she felt repulsed with herself she couldn't contain her desires, so she gave in, she pleasured the girl all night long, she doesn't know how the girl didn't wake up until it was 5 in the morning but she sure as hell enjoyed every second of it, when she got back to her room she felt ashamed and guilty but not as much as the first time, she understood that she doesn't exactly control her desires, if she sees someone she likes she has to have her, so she continued like that, pleasuring girls who attracted her, there wasn't much of them at least 10 in all of 2 years, she doesn't have a type per se, she just looks at a girl and something about them attracts her, it doesn't matter if they are straight, gay, bisexual, married, old, or even this one time she got attracted by a drag, it was hot, the girl was utterly beautiful, Santana wouldn't know if she was a drag at simple sight, she found out when she was in the act of pleasure because she found a pretty decent penis standing at full attention, it was hot but she doesn't want to ever repeat it, one time is enough

There is a certain characteristic that happens after she is done with them, all of them have dreamed with Santana doing those things to them and one time one of the girls approached her and even told her that she dreamed about her and it was really hot and that she would like to experience it for real, but Santana also has something after she pleasures the girls, her desire subsidies not even the girl giving her a lap dance completely naked and teasing her all day can get her going, she just doesn't know why, but well there's a lot of things she doesn't know and she doesn't have the time or the will to find answers to her questions she doesn't really care

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seriously, stop checking girls out, I know you just got out of your deep, deep cavern cave but that doesn't mean you have to leer at every single girl, you look like a weirdo Q" Santana sips her coffee as she looks at her friend who is looking at all the girls that enter the shop

"But it feels so good not having to secretly stare at someone" Quinn says as she checks out another girl from head to toe, the girl looks at her with a disgusted face and Quinn merely smirks, Santana smiles and shakes her head, her friend Quinn just recently told her she was lesbian and obviously Santana took it well, that was like a month ago, Santana immediately took her to her favorite gay bar to initiate her friend, a virgin lady lover, all the girls were all over her, mainly because Quinn was drunk and was making-out with every girl she found, but now a month later that shy girl that blushed if a pretty girl winked at her is totally gone, now it's just Quinn the lioness, Santana swears the girl gets laid more than her and that's saying something, she has become a cocky little bitch and Santana loves it and hates it all the same, there are some nights that they go out and Santana brings home a hot girl and Quinn always wants to get in a threesome but there is no way Santana is going to fuck her best friend, that's just gross they're like sisters, and there are times like this that Quinn simply puts her red in the face from embarrassment, she sometimes even cat calls girls and it is getting annoying

Santana continues sipping her coffee calmly, it's Saturday in the morning and they are going shopping later, it's tradition for them to eat breakfast outside the apartment they share, the front door opens and Santana being the curious person she is, turns her gaze to the door and suddenly she is choking, yes, choking with her coffee, she faintly hears Quinn ask her if she's okay but she's too busy staring at the girl that just entered the shop, she can only describe her as perfect for a lack of better words, she is tall, with a perfect body that you could secure for billions, her hair is blond and it flows freely as the breeze caresses her face, the blond beauty as if sensing Santana is watching her, turns her gaze and brown warm eyes connect with electric blue eyes and Santana's breath catches in her throat, as her heart starts to thump wildly against her ribcage, she can feel her hands start to get sweaty and twitch with the need to touch the blonde, pass her fingers through blonde hair, caress perfect cheeks, a perfect nose and forehead, feel those lips under her fingertips, explore the blonde's body until she has it memorized forever, she needs to have that blonde for her, to make her hers, to show her the fantastic wonders of sex, to experiment and try new things with her, Santana has never felt this insane need for someone, with Natalie she came a little close but never with this force with these…feelings, needs, it feels as if the blonde is calling Santana to take her, she has to restrain herself physically and it hurts, it hurts to be so far away from the blonde

Santana feels a sharp slap on her arm and she squeals in pain as she looks at Quinn with a deep frown "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"And you say I have to stop checking out girls, you were practically fucking that girl with your eyes" Quinn says amused, Santana rolls her eyes as she looks around for the blonde beauty, she wants to know who is that girl and she will definitely have her

So yeah, not really any brittana, it was mostly to introduce you to the idea, so please leave a comment if you want and thanks for reading ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Their eyes keep locked together and Santana is sure she hasn't breathe for a few moments now, but she doesn't even care, the woman looking straight at her is utterly gorgeous, out of this world, Santana is completely captivated with her she doesn't know what the hell it is so different with this girl but she has never felt this way before, she feels like a wild animal, she just wants to get up from the chair run to the woman, take her in her arms and take her to her apartment and just make her hers, she feels like an addicted that is just about to fall back into the most amazing drug ever known to man-kind, she has only seen her and she already feels completely connected to her, for Christ sake she doesn't even know her name but well there are a few of the girls name she doesn't remember but for some reason it upsets her not knowing anything about the blonde beauty, she decides she wants to know at least her name but before she can get up, a blonde haired, muscular man with lips that could swallow a baby's head, takes her by the waist from behind and Santana deflates as well as she glares at the man, she feels herself burning inside with desire, with lust with want but with something else entirely as well, with rage and jealousy and of course the blonde beauty has a boyfriend, Santana sighs and turn to her coffee trying to suppress her feelings

"What was that?" Quinn asks with a frown right now, she could see the tension on Santana's shoulders when moments ago she was gazing at the blonde with the most awestruck expression ever, she can even feel the heat radiating from her

Santana shakes her head finishes her coffee and hastily throws some bills on the table she then gets out of the coffee shop without glancing at her friend or at the blonde beauty

Quinn sits there dumbfounded before she jogs to catch up with Santana "Hey, what the hell was that?"

"I just want to go shopping now" Santana offers lamely, she doesn't even have a freaking answer for Christ sake's, Quinn knows her better than anybody else, of course she'll know she's lying, hopefully she won't ask anymore

"Really? Since when? You hate shopping" of course Santana was wrong, she sighs and keeps walking, she feel a forceful tug in her chest and she doesn't exactly know what is that about, she knows it has to do with the blonde, god she was beautiful

"Well I'm feeling like shopping today" Santana says and keeps walking with her friend, she can feel Quinn doesn't believe so she takes a deep discrete breath and turns to her "seriously we're going out tonight and I have no clothes" the blonde looks at her and after some moments nods and walks with her, Santana releases a sigh of relief

Xxxxxxx

Santana is dancing with a blonde bombshell that she plans to go with to the girl's house; she's tall blonde and with blue eyes, sounds familiar? It does, because yes, she has been looking for a woman that looks like the blonde beauty in the coffee shop, Santana hasn't been able to get her out of her mind she's dying of sexual frustration and just frustration in general, sure every time is the same but never to this intensity she feels as if she's in pain, it's exausthing because she knows not even sleeping with this hot blonde is going to aphase her want for the coffee shop blonde.

For some reason she doesn't want to pleasure the blonde in her invisible form, well she does, but is strange, she doesn't know how to explain it, she just doesn't want to surprise the girl she wants to see her fall apart being aware of who is doing it, and not just by a dream, that's why she ran out of the coffee shop because she knew that if she had stayed just a little bit more she would have followed the girl to her home and wait there till night to take her, she still wants to do that but she wants to know the girl. Whatever she lost her oportunity those kind of things come once in a lifetime and she made her desicion (foolish desicion) by walking out

It's been almost two months since she saw the beautiful blonde in the coffee shop, her ache to have her hasn't gone away in fact it seems that it only hightened and is ridiculous and new, she dreams-or more like fantasizes- about her every single night, better said twenty five hours, eight days every day, she hasn't slept with anyone nor have the urge for someone else, is pretty accuratte to say that she's nearly dying of sexual frustation, she isn't a nymphoman but when she gets these urges it seems as if she's one- only for one person that is- it isn't different in this case except that the intensity of her needs and wants is over the top, so much that she's starting to allucinate, she's seeing the girl every time a blonde crosses her way. She doesn't know what to do not even her hand can help her, it's starting to take a tool on her, it doesn't help that Quinn hasn't stop teasing her about it, she managed to get it out of her that she was/is infautated with the blonde goddess, she isn't as annoyed as she was first because now at least Quinn is taking a little pity on her and she's helping her search for the blonde, yep you heard right santana is looking for the girl that is keeping her dreamless. She hasn't been succesfull however, since she doesn't really know anything about her except that she's beautiful, sexy and she's been plaguing her dreams and invading her life, they go to the coffee shop every Saturday and Sunday but Santana's luck has gone down the drain because she hasn't been able to even catch a glimpse of the blonde, is like she never existed, like she's something Santana made up and if it weren't because Quinn saw her she'd believe it the blonde isn't real

"I have exciting news" her photography teacher says but she isn't all that excited, she just rolls her eyes as the teacher keeps talking "you have an assignment to hand me in three weeks…" the class interrupts as some of them groan, Santana rolls her eyes once again "let me finish…you have to create a photo shoot, hand me your five best photos of all" he smiles as the groans lessen "you'll have some help…" he smirks and Santana frowns because her teacher is usually grumpy, now she is intrigued, her body is starting to tingle for some reason and she assumes it must mean that what he's saying is important to her, well of course, is her uni work but she senses there's something else "recently the university had a very interesting meeting where there were some agreements and opportunities for the photography class, meaning you, thanks to this agreement the person who hands me the best photographs will have the opportunity to shoot the next photo shoot for none other than…" he trails off and eyes every single student with that damn smirk in his face, Santana has only seen it at least two times and it's enough to let her know she despises it "Victoria secret" the room erupts into gasps and some guys high fiving each other and hollering, Santana raises an eyebrow to one of her fellow classmates and smirks, now that is fun "and Calvin Klein" some squeals from some girls and the class is over "wait, wait" the teacher says when everyone starts to get up to go home, everyone looks at him "the work pictures you have to take will be of the models of their respective agencies, I'll need you to tell me your preference of gender to work with before you leave, now you have to take this seriously, the name of the university and the photography is on you, this is not for you to flirt with the models or just because you think they'll be attractive, this will be one of your major assignments, it costs more than half of the califications, because we'll see how you work, your dynamic, your interaction with the models and in a working environment, you'll have to choose the themes, you'll be alone there, you'll be directing the whole thing" he finishes and Santana hears a few sighs, mostly from the guys she rolls her eyes and makes her way to the teacher, she tells her she would prefer to work with the women, not because she's a lesbian and wants to leer at them, not at all, she's just always been more in tune with them, she knows women, she knows how to work with them, she also knows how to work with men but she prefers women

The teacher told them that they had to start next week, since the models would be the ones to choose the photographer and so she sighs she has to admit she's excited, it's her first real photo shoot, sure she's been taking pictures here and there but that was for practice and just for her room, but this work could mean that if – no, when – her pictures get chosen she'll be out there, her name would be the one people say when they ask who did the photos, her body has been vibrating ever since the teacher told them the news, she doesn't exactly know why, her sexual drive has been kicked up high to the clouds but it's weird because she doesn't really feel that need to get laid is more like anticipation, like her body knows something is going to happen but Santana hasn't figured it out yet, she knows she has to trust her body but her head is killing her trying to figure out why is her body behaving that way, also the blonde bombshell is even more present than before

Xxxxxxxxx

Finally the day is here, Santana is jittery, has been all week, even Quinn was annoyed at her, mostly because she got to work with super-hot, super-models but also because she has been insufferable (Quinn's words), today seems to be some kind of trigger because she's even shaking and nervous, Santana Lopez does not get nervous. they're in the university parking lot they're getting a lecture about the work but Santana isn't listening to it, but then one of the agents of the models approaches her, she glances around and notices her classmates talking to one agent and some others already leaving to meet their model

"Santana Lopez?" the woman says narrowing her eyes and Santana nods , the older woman eyes her up and down and nods to herself and Santana frowns "what is your idea for the shoot?"

"I want to take her to my apartment" the older woman's eyes widen before they narrow in a death glare as she clenches her jaw and Santana realizes how that sounded "I mean for the photo shoot, my room has dark colors and is a little vintage, I want to play with that, like the outfit is white, with some wings and she's a little angel trapped in this dark world, kind of" Santana explains with an unwavering stare, she's not scared of the older woman, she knows this is a great opportunity and she's not about to blow it by sleeping with the model, not that she has a chance anyway, I mean she's excruciatingly hot but she doubts that a super-model would notice her, she could try but she won't, this means a lot to her

The woman –whom Santana doesn't know her name yet- nods and looks at her some more time "what would you need? And I'm coming with you" she says and Santana resists the urge to roll her eyes as she tells her she'll just need the make-up artist, the stylist and someone to do the hair of the model, she already has everything else in her apartment, that place is more a studio than a place to live in, the woman nods and makes a call and soon a black S.U.V parks right behind her red 2014 Camaro coupe, a gift from her parents, she takes care of that thing as if it were her girlfriend, sure it's pointless to drive a car in New York but she isn't about to leave her baby hidden when she could be causing envy in some people, besides it helps her to pick up the ladies

Santana opens the passenger door for the woman, ever the gentlewoman her parents raised and then she gets in the driver seat and takes off to her apartment the S.U.V following, her nerves are over the top and she silently thanks the traffic because she can try to calm down, the woman is talking on the phone not paying attention at Santana and she's grateful for that

Sooner that she would have wanted they are pulling up in the parking lot of the building she and Quinn live in, she gets out and stretches a little and opens the passenger door for the woman as she looks at the S.U.V waiting for the model to get out, she's excited to see her

"What are you waiting for?" says the woman and Santana frowns as she glances at the S.U.V, she can't see a thing "oh, I have to check your place first, see if it's fit and clean and if you have everything and the model is safe" the woman says and this time Santana rolls her eyes –out of the woman's eye sight of course- she walks inside the building and to the elevator punching the floor and when they are finally at her apartment she lets the woman get in leaving the door open as she scans the apartment for her roommate but doesn't see her anywhere and smiles as she tells the woman to follow her to her bedroom after all there is where the magic is happening, she watches as the woman scans the room meticulously, she washed the sheets, cleaned her room thoroughly, even sprayed some scent to make it smell delicious, she of course hid the important things nobody else has to see, she even set up the things in her studio inside her room, like the lights and her camera resides in her tripod in the corner

Twenty minutes later she's wringing her hands and biting her lip, playing with her camera as she waits for the staff to appear, someone put on some music as per the model's request and thank god because the silence was killing her, the woman gave her the go, said it could really work well and Santana simply smiled as the woman called to get everyone up including the model, that's why Santana is so nervous, she feels her hands sweaty and that has only happened one time, two months ago in the coffee shop because of a blonde beauty, there isn't that much people, there is the make-up artist, Tina, who told her, her vanity was amazing, the stylist, Kurt, who is very gay and hilarious and has amazing taste in clothes and the hair dresser, unique, a black sassy woman that Santana absolutely adores, their things are already set up, there are two body guards at the door and the agent, everything is ready only thing that is missing is the model, five minutes later Santana is asked to please exit her own room to get the model ready and she huffs and rolls her eyes but complies choosing the moment to lock herself in Q's room and calm down

It works because all thirty minutes it took them to get the model ready she was doing some breathing exercises and some yoga, hey she had to calm down someway and finally those few classes of yoga that Quinn took her to worked, there is a knock at the door and her heart starts beating faster than normal, she takes a deep breath and gets out of Quinn's room, locking it behind her, she follows the body guard to her room, trying not to roll her eyes, when she gets there, she loses her ability to breath, the model has blonde silky hair styled in curls falling freely over her shoulders and back, she's tall, she's giving Santana her back and she has a robe on as she sits on her bed, touching the silky sheets, Santana swallows and grips her camera a little harder

"Hello" she says and the model stands up as the agent tells the body guards to exit the room, leaving her, Santana, the model, the stylist, the make-up artist and the hair dresser in her room, Santana holds her breath as the blonde turns around and walks to her, the breath gets knocked out of her as her hands get clammy, her heart beats furiously wanting to burst from her chest, her knees wobble, her stomach forms in knots, her throat closes and her mouth gets dry, she can't even blink, because there standing in front of her, smacking her in the face with her amazing smell, trapping with her incredible sparkling eyes, is the blonde from the coffee shop, looking even more beautiful than she last saw her, her arousal sky rockets as the blonde licks her thin pink lips and her desires burn her to the very core, she knows she has to be professional and she will be, when she gets past the shock and controls her arousal

"Hey" the sound that emits from the blonde's mouth is like honey, it melts her ear and she imagines what sounds she could make when immersed in pure pleasure and-

So not professional

She clears her throat "would you excuse me a second" she says and without waiting for an answer brushes past the blonde and her intoxicating scent towards her en-suit bathroom, she locks the door and breathes out in gasps as she leans against the door, shivering when her underwear sticks to her, she has to get herself together and do her job, she quickly undoes her jeans and wipes her wet center with some toilet paper hissing when she brushes her throbbing clit, she buttons her pants and looks at herself in the mirror, her pupils blown out and full of arousal, her chest heaving, she quickly opens the faucet and splashes water on her face and washes her hands as she takes deep breaths, she knows her arousal won't go away but she knows she can calm down and she needs to do it now, she wipes her face and breathes out getting out of the room, instantly locking eyes with still sparkling blue, she walks quickly and picks up her camera "I'm sorry for that" she smiles at the blonde almost fainting when the blonde smiles back at her

"No worries, my name is Brittany, nice to meet you Santana" the blonde –Brittany- says and Santana breathes in as she finally knows the name of the person in her most amazing dreams and the way her name rolls on her tongue, she smiles

"Nice to meet you Brittany, it's a pleasure to work with you" okay so she can do some harmless flirting "you are beautiful" she smiles, her charming smile only widening when the blonde slightly blushes "shall we start?" Brittany nods and looks at Kurt who immediately takes off her robe and Santana's jaw drops as she runs her eyes hungrily over the blonde's perfect body, she can't help it, Brittany is the most beautiful woman she has ever seen and to have the privilege to work with her while she's in very sexy, provocative white lingerie is like a dream come true, she clears her throat when the agent clears hers obviously having seen her leering as everyone else in the room including Brittany who now has a blush on her cheeks, it looks amazing on her, she quickly takes a picture as the blonde shyly looks down and another one when she glances up, Santana hesitantly walks to her and looks at the blonde asking her for permission to arrange her hair, Brittany nods and Santana passes her hand through silky soft blonde locks as she bites her lip when not so innocent images fill her head, she steps back and tells Brittany to put one knee on the bed and give her a playful innocent look, she tries not to but she can't help how her body heats up at the utter beauty in front of her and how she does her job effortlessly

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They are now in the second session of the day, the first one having been more a get to know each other between Santana and Brittany, now is when things get steamy, even though for Santana is steamier, she takes off her jacket and puts her hair in a ponytail as Brittany changes in the bathroom, she looks at the bed and the placement of the lights and changes a few things before she remembers she has a giant mirror and her cheeks heat up to all the images in her mind all including Brittany and the photo shoot and Brittany without the photo shoot and lingerie as well, she opens the curtains in her room just a little to give some little light and looks at the bed thinking, she looks when she hears Brittany exit the bathroom and she gulps and looks away before her panties get even more ruined, Brittany is now in black and red lingerie, perfect contrast

"Brittany can you come here for a second" Santana says and Brittany immediately obliges "jump on the bed and roll around or like play around" Brittany smiles brightly and gets to it as Santana watches smiling, she gets her camera and takes a few shoots "okay now kneel on the bed and look at me, like you want me to get in with you" Santana shivers as the words leave her mouth and even more when Brittany obliges, she takes some pictures and then looks at Brittany "unique can you give her sex hair?" she says and unique goes to Brittany with some things as Santana busies herself looking at the pictures in her laptop from the first session "you know what, just straighten her hair a little and get her some heels" unique nods and Kurt gets to work as the agent looks at Santana from a corner quietly, Santana can feel her gaze but doesn't mind she's in her element, she takes her camera and makes her way to the giant mirror she closes the curtains and adjust the lights, she notices that Brittany is ready and motions for her to come she does and Santana almost moans when she sees Brittany in her heels and lingerie she looks fuckable and classy "put your arm on the mirror above your head and look at yourself like what you are, the sexiest woman in the world" Brittany looks at Santana for a second and then follows her instructions, sticking out her ass a little, placing the thumb of her other hand inside her panties, Santana smiles and takes the pictures, this one was pretty easy and sexy as hell, so she goes to the other position

"Kurt do you have a shirt, a white one?" Kurt bites his lip and shakes his head, Santana sighs "do you mind using one that is mine?" she asks Brittany and fights the urge to take the blonde and kiss her restless when she bites her lip and shakes her head "Do you have all black lingerie or red?" she turns to Kurt and he nods as he guides Brittany to the bathroom, meanwhile Santana goes to her walk in closet (another gift from their parents to both her and Quinn) and searches for a button up white shirt, she knows she has one hidden somewhere, from a drunken night ages ago with a rich kid wearing it, she kept it mainly because the asshole left it there in his haste to get out from her apartment, she could tell it was expensive and the kid did have good taste, now is hers, she finds the shirt and walks back to the room watching Brittany accommodate her underwear, she inhales sharply, she's been able to control her want because this is extremely important but she still has needs and urges, she holds it open for Brittany to put on and tries not to shudder when she does backing up against her, she smiles and arranges the shirt so it seems worn, she takes her camera and takes the picture "bite your lip" more pictures "narrow your eyes and tilt your head" more pictures. She decides that after five hours they deserve a break "help yourselves to anything in the kitchen" she says and smiles as they thank her and make their way out, leaving her, Kurt and the agent

"Hey Kurt can I see the choices of lingerie?" Kurt nods his head and shows her the 'outfits' she sees an amazing purple one that contrasts amazingly with her sheets "this one and add some accessories for her to play with" Kurt nods and starts choosing the accessories, she busies herself with the pictures trying not to get even more aroused by them as she feels the woman approach her "what's your name?" she asks, is about time she knows

"Susan Sylvester" the woman "Susan" says and Santana nods acknowledging, there's silence as they look at the pictures soon enough Brittany re-enters the room and Santana follows her with her hungry gaze a she enters the bathroom with Kurt "you're good" Santana startles and looks at Susan who avoids her gaze in order to look at her cell phone, she isn't sure if she heard correctly or not but she smiles anyway, taking her camera and checking everything is good

"A true angel" she says smirking when Brittany exits the room, Brittany smiles "against the wall, look at me seductively" Brittany obliges and Santana takes her shoots "on the bed kneeling and pose however you want" Brittany does it and Santana shakes her head at the utter sexiness of the woman "smile" "lay down" she does and Santana takes off her shoes as she takes a deep shaky breath as she makes her way to her bed, she kneels on the edge and focuses solely on the camera and Brittany, she has great chemistry with the camera, she then stands up and messes the sheets around Brittany holding her breath and restraining from touching the bare skin displayed in front of her she gets on the bed and stands with her feet either way of Brittany's hips, she starts taking pictures as Brittany just does her thing, is like she's looking through the lens of the camera to her as she bites her lip, narrows her eyes, gives her a sexy look, smiles, pouts, plays with her hair and hands, god she's drowning herself in arousal and this is just torture, having Brittany in lingerie, underneath her, so close she could just touch her and make her hers, she gets off the bed and kneels next to it as she keeps taking shoots and Brittany just follows her like they've been doing this for years

Unfortunately the photo shoot ends and Santana ends up more sexually frustrated than ever before and with her thoughts revolving about Brittany, the bed, her eyes, her smile, lingerie, she notices that Susan has gone to take a phone call outside and the others are busy taking everything and she takes advantage and knocks on the bathroom door where Brittany is changing, she opens the door in just her underwear and a towel, _her _towel covering her bare chest, she bites her lip "sorry" she breathes out "do you maybe want to go out tonight?" Brittany bites her lip

"I have a boyfriend" she says as an answer and Santana's whole body fills with hot burning rage and jealousy as she remembers the baby swallower, fish wannabe

"Just like friends, we could go to a club or for drinks you can even invite your friends" Santana says she can't lose her chance, she can always start with friends, she won't lose contact with the blonde, Brittany nibbles on her lip and Santana's gaze drifts to them as she licks hers

"ok" is the breathy response and Santana lifts her gaze to Brittany's dark blue eyes, she bites her lip and gives her a paper with her phone number on it, she does a last once over of Brittany and closes her door to let her finish getting clothed, she tries to suppress the thoughts of preferring Brittany to be taking off more clothes instead of putting them on, she walks out of her room and takes a deep calming breath, she thanks god that today is friday because Quinn wouldn't accompany her otherwise, she quickly sends her a text telling her they're going out tonight so she can't make plans, Quinn is reluctant but she eventually says yes and Santana breathes a sigh of relief, she lookd around and notices that the staff is already gone and the only ones that remain in the apartment are Susan, her and a body guard, she is surprised to realize that Brittany slipped out of her apartment without her noticing, she barely registers Susan telling her they'll be in contact before she's alone in her apartment, the sound of a new message notification startles her, she looks at it thinking is Quinn but to her surprise is an unknown number

'It was great working with you, text me the details of the place –Brittany J'

She isn't aware of the large grin in her face, she quickly texts Quinn and some other friends to invite them and to plan where they'll be going

**Thanks for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3

They end up going to a club Santana and Quinn are fairly familiar with, the place is very fancy and very private, they decided to not go to a gay club or something of the sorts, because Quinn invited some other friends and they're mostly just straight, also there is the thing that Brittany is a super-model, besides, they just want to have a good time and Quinn promised to behave. They're currently having their first drink, they just arrived and they're waiting for Brittany to arrive, she said she was going to come with some friends and thank god she didn't say she'd bring her boyfriend because Santana would have snapped

It's a little scary to be honest, even for her, that she's so possessive of someone she doesn't even know, she hasn't been this way never, she just feels inside of her as if Brittany is hers, hers to look at, hers to touch, hers to fuck, hers to caress, hers to kiss, hers to hug, hers to pleasure, hers to admire, just hers, she doesn't know what the hell is going on, these are thoughts and feelings she has never had to dealt with, sure the girls she pursued were always a great deal to her, like she wanted them beyond any normal human being could but some of them still had their boyfriends, girlfriends, some even had a husband or a wife, she was never jealous or possessive she knew the lust would go away after the act, but with Brittany is different, her lust, her want, her need, her urge to have the blonde is beyond anything she has ever experienced, is out of this world, is completely unnatural but at the same time it feels totally normal, as if to desire Brittany to this amount is an occurrence she has been having all her life, the woman is a mystery for Santana and she is willing to risk whatever to find out why she's so important

She feels her phone vibrate in its pocket (Santana's boobs) and she takes it out, is a text from Brittany and it brings a smile to her face unknowingly

'Just got in where are you?' Britt-Britt

Yeah she came up with the nick-name, she quickly types out that they're by the bar and Brittany doesn't answer, Santana is about to ask her if she wants her to come for her but before she can, the breath gets stolen of her body when she sees her just some feet away. Santana is speechless, motionless and simply star-struck; she shouldn't be since she has already seen the woman practically naked but Brittany looks absolutely incredible and fuckable, she has an strapless electric blue dress that ends about mid-thigh, her blond hair is up in a high pony and even with the lights of the club and the distance she notices her make-up somewhat dark and just perfect, it highlights her features and eyes, she's in high black heels and she just looks like taken out of a magazine –which she kind of is, since she's a super-model – she feels a light poke on her ribs and realizes that the beauty is in front of her looking at her with twinkling blue eyes, Santana swallows but takes a sip of her drink when she realizes her mouth is completely dry and the moisture must have gone straight to other parts of her body

"Hi" she smiles at Brittany as she starts to get out of her trance "these are Quinn, Mike, Lia and Matt, guys this is Brittany" she says politely and perhaps to calm herself down a little, she watches as Brittany shakes everyone's hands even if their jaws are on the floor and their spit all over themselves with how much they're drooling (yes, including Quinn)

"It's nice to meet you, these are my friends, Kurt, Mercedes, Caitlin and Amber, this is Santana" she says and Santana shakes the girls hands and accepts the unexpected (but not unwelcome) hug Kurt gives her, she really likes that sassy gay man

"You guys want something to drink?" she asks and everybody nods and she calls the bartender to order their drinks she turns and finds Brittany looking at her or more like checking her out, she smirks inwardly, she put effort to look even more good than she does and it paid off, it feels good to dress up for someone, she hasn't done that in a long time "you look beautiful and sexy" she smiles and Brittany returns it shyly as she tells her she does as well, they just stay there staring into each other's eyes until a loud laugh forces them to pay attention to their friends who are now laughing and getting along

They decide to sit at a booth to drink and talk, Brittany and Santana are just immersed in each other and for the first time in her life, Santana gets to know someone without having that constant urge to take the girl to the bathroom and fuck her senseless, she does have a throb but her mind is completely in Brittany

"So how did you enter the world of modeling?" Santana asks, is late now, like 2 in the morning and she can feel her urges start to surface but she refuses to let them control her, she's having a great time just talking with Brittany, having some drinks and sometimes even dancing, you could say they're tipsy, Santana handles really well the alcohol due to her super-body and Brittany hasn't had more than three drinks due to her being a super-model and wanting to take care of her body

"I don't really remember, but my mom told me that since I was a baby I stole the spotlight of the models, she works in the entertainment world, and someday someone asked her if she would like to let them take some pictures of me, she said yes and so there it started, I mean I've been surrounded by models, photographers, editors even actors my whole life" she shrugs and Santana is fascinated, no wonder she was a natural with her camera "how did you end up majoring in photography?" Britany asks and Santana licks her lips

"It's kind of similar to your story really; one day when I was like four my dad gave me one toy camera and I was awestruck, I loved the way the way you could see the world through a tiny lens and then the result ended up being bigger than anything really, since then I just feel in love with it and never stopped taking pictures so I ended up majoring in photography" Santana smiles as Brittany bites her lip and Santana is pulling at her deepest, grossest, darkest secrets to restrain herself from jumping Brittany, It's getting harder and harder

"you're really good" Brittany smiles as she takes a sip of her drink never breaking eye contact with her new friend "you're going to be one of the best photographers in the world, I can tell"

"…and you are already one of the- if not the best –super-models in the world" Santana adds flirtatiously as she scoots closer to her, she just can't keep holding it anymore, she smiles charmingly when Brittany blushes and looks away from her muttering a quiet thanks "why so shy Britt, it's not like you don't hear that every day" Santana presses on so Brittany looks at her as she scoots impossibly close, invading Brittany's personal space, Brittany looks at her noticing the lack of space between them and gulps visibly to wich Santana follows the movement wanting to press her lips to that neck she looks back at Brittany who has her eyes darker, maybe from the alcohol

"I actually don't, this is a hard and competitive world, they just criticize you or tell you, you were good, maybe in the magazines but I don't usually read those" Brittany talks normally due to their closeness it doesn't bother her one bit, in fact she likes it, way more than it should

"Well yeah I know that but I meant from your boyfriend or friends…?" Santana frowns, when Brittany looks down and shakes her head "no?" Brittany shakes her head and Santana takes her hand making Brittany snap her eyes to their joined hands when she feels the current of electricity, not the ones that shock you and you jump away from it, the kind that shock you inside, like a beat more harder than the others, she then looks at Santana in the eyes "why the hell doesn't your boyfriend tell you, you are the most beautiful woman every day all day and night?" Santana knows she may be crossing a line but Brittany's hand and body heat feels really good and that's the truth if it were her she would tell her everyday how stunning she is, inside and out, Brittany blushes and releases a shaky breath as her heart accelerates, she's been noticing that happening a lot around the Latina, Santana mistakes it, thinking Brittany is about to cry and that would break her, see such beautiful eyes release tears, it's not legal to make someone like Brittany cry so she quickly redeems herself "sorry, I mean maybe he thinks about it but he thinks you already know that" she rolls her eyes at herself and Brittany just places a kiss to her cheek unaware of what that does to her, Santana stays frozen not even breathing as she tries to control the urge to kiss those soft lips, the place where Brittany placed that kiss burning hot, she squeezes Brittany's hand and refuses to let go when Brittany stands up to order more drinks, she trembles all over with need her insides going wild, she knows that when they break their hold it'll hurt and it'll feel cold, Brittany looks at Santana with a frown as she doesn't let go and finally Santana lets go not looking at her, her hand limp at her side shaking, Brittany frowns even more and kneels eye level with Santana noticing her rapid breathing and dark eyes as she clenches the other hand, she places a hand on her thigh startling when Santana suddenly stands up and mutters that she has to go and they'll talk later before she's completely gone before Brittany has any chance to get up and pursue her, she quickly springs into action thinking that Santana was having some kind of attack and looks everywhere for her outside but doesn't see her anywhere she sighs dejectedly she doesn't know why but she wanted Santana to stay with her and talk, she shrugs to herself and heads back inside

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana doesn't know how did she get here, last thing she recalls was falling asleep after having masturbated pretty hardcore almost all night, maybe she's still dreaming, because there is no way she's in Brittany's apartment, watching her sleep in her underwear, she pinches her arm and hisses when it hurts her, she sighs as she gazes hungrily at Brittany's perfect body, barely containing her arousal more so when she's only wearing a barely there thong, her sheets are thrown aside and she just looks like an angel a sexy angel

Santana licks her lips and bites her under lip as she haves an internal battle with her demons and her angels, she desires Brittany like she has never before and she just wants to give her the greatest time of all her life, explore and admire her body till is morning but on the other she has formed some kind of friendship (kind of, because she will never see Brittany as just a friend) and she has gained her trust, but she won't know it was real she'll just think she dreamed it, but then Brittany will be confused and freaked out (probably) because she had a wet dream about Santana

Santana holds her breath as Brittany moves until she's on her back and almost sprawled out all over her bed, she lets out this hum and Santana has to bite her tongue in order to stop the moan that threatens to come out, her eyes once again dance all over Brittany's body. She gulps because what she does next couldn't have been stopped even if she wanted to (which she doesn't) she straddles Brittany feeling her heat under her watching as Brittany breathes in and out evenly without a clue in the world of what her friend is about to do, Santana has to admit she feels guilty not so much that she could stop but enough to have her nervous, her eyes keep dancing all over Brittany's available skin as she stops on her closed eyelids somehow she wants to see those blue eyes that had her hypnotized since the first day she saw her but she knows that won't happen, a least not today

Santana then secures her gaze onto pink kissable soft lips and licks hers she can feel her panties sticking to her, she realizes that she is completely bare except from her panties same as Brittany which she is thankful for because otherwise she would be dripping on Brittany and as hot as that is, right now is not the time.

Santana leans down and takes a big breath moaning lowly when Brittany's unique scent fills her nostrils she leans on her hands either side of Brittany's head as she stares at her face admiring her perfection, she just wants to grind her hips down and get some kind of friction which is odd since whenever she did this she never got that need she just liked to watch the girls fall apart she wants to see Brittany completely fall apart but she is also incredibly turned on, she'll just have to wait

Santana notices her body is buzzing with nerves and excitement as she lifts her fingertips and runs them across the soft skin of Brittany's face, Brittany lets out another hum as she unconsciously leans into Santana's touch, Santana's heart does flips at this and so she cups Brittany's cheek with her warm hand and slides it slowly down to her neck her eyes never leaving Brittany's closed ones, her caresses are gentle and slow she enjoys the heat of Brittany's skin and the warm feeling it leaves in her hand, she slides her hand down between the valley of her breasts as she notices Brittany's breathing start to accelerate, she swallows when her hard like rock nipples brush her own breasts every time she breathes heavily, she takes her time taking Brittany's breasts in her hand following their shape with her fingers and memorizing them, when she's satisfied she sits up on top on her and with both of her hands caresses Brittany's stomach, Brittany is still breathing heavily and Santana can feel, smell and see her arousal and it is making her crazy but she won't give in right away Brittany is someone that deserves to be teased and worshiped thoroughly and so she is going to worship Brittany until she comes just because she is so turned on

Santana keeps her eyes on Brittany's face as her hands explore every bare skin Brittany offers her, for a moment she thought that Brittany was waking up but that's impossible, she has tried to wake up a girl but has never had any luck, she licks her lips as she traces Brittany's goddesses legs with her hands imagining having them wrapped around her head, her waist, she shivers at the images inside her head as she finally allows her gaze to travel the length of Brittany's body, she licks her lips once more, salivating at the mere anticipation of having her mouth on her, she notices Brittany is starting to sweat a little and so she knows is time to give them both what they're waiting for, Santana delicately but with strength slides her hands down to Brittany's soaked panties, she shivers at the feeling of her sweet arousal coating her fingers even with a piece of clothing between her main source, she just wants to rip her panties off and eat her but she knows that wouldn't be wise because if you have a wet dream but wake up with nothing on that would be suspicious, that doesn't mean it didn't cross her mind as far as to take Brittany's panties in her hand and tug, luckily it wasn't very hard, but her panties are now a size larger, Santana slides her hand inside and lets her head fall on Brittany's pillow as she really feels the heat and moisture of her, she touches Brittany's vagina lips, just caressing them, tickling her, teasing her and she can tell Brittany likes it by the way she arches up at her touch, Santana explores Brittany's most intimate body part, she brushes her clit making Brittany moan lowly and Santana moans along with her, she smears all her juices in her whole hand and finally starts to pleasure Brittany, making light but quick movements on her clit, Brittany inhales sharply and grabs the sheets as Santana just continues her movements watching her the whole time, she replaces her two fingers with her thumb and slides her fingers down to her entrance and without thinking twice plunges deep into her, almost instantly accelerating her pace as Brittany just moans and arches off the bed, Santana can't take it anymore and so she lays a simple kiss on her opened lips, she scissors her fingers, curls them and rotates them inside Brittany making both of them crazy, Brittany of pleasure and Santana because of the sensation, she takes another chance and sucks on her striking nipples as she presses her thumb on Brittany's clit making her come apart and for the first time in her life she climaxes as well, watching the beauty that is Brittany when she comes, arching off the bed her breath and words catching in her throat as she shudders and spams, Santana moans lowly and slows her ministrations to help Brittany last her orgasm that much more, she isn't aware that she has her eyes closed and so she opens them all of her body and heart freezing in place when she connects her eyes with darkened, sleepy blue, she doesn't know what the hell is going no one has ever woken up before Santana could get out of them or ever, soon enough her heart starts to beat furiously and she's afraid that Brittany can hear it, there's a deafening silence around them and she takes notice of Brittany's eyes not moving away from hers, for a second she dreads that she has become visible unconsciously but she checks and realizes that she's completely invisible there is nothing that could give her away but then why is Brittany looking at her like she knows?, she gulps and moves her head to see if Brittany can see her somehow but Brittany doesn't follow her and she lets out the tiniest sigh of relief, she doesn't know how in the hell is she going to get her fingers out of Brittany or she could just leave them there and enjoy for the rest of the night, if she moves Brittany will know that there is something inside of her (if she doesn't already knows) and if she doesn't there's a high risk that she can feel her if she were to brush her hand down to her panties, Santana glances down and realizes there's a tent where her hand is, elevating Brittany's panties and she panics surely if Brittany glances down she'll see it and freak out, she swallows and sees Brittany's eyes dropping again, this could mean that she's falling asleep again or glancing down and she doesn't know what to do, she'll just have to wait and see

Unfortunately it was the second one because Brittany's eyes jump wide and glance at Santana once again, she can feel Brittany's heart beating really fast and she doesn't know what to do, she just acts on impulse and kisses Brittany as she starts to move her fingers again, she hears Brittany moan and her breath catch she doesn't kiss Santana back for a long time but then Santana feels a shy tongue trying to enter her mouth and she quickly gives her space and plays with her tongue as her heart starts to beat a little bit less fast, she doesn't know why the hell she did that that's like signing a contract to Satan offering her soul to him, like the stupidest thing ever, Brittany is awake and aware of everything being done to her, what she doesn't know is who is doing it to her and why, Santana is sure that Brittany will wrack her head trying to understand what the hell happened

The damage is already done so it just left to enjoy and reward Brittany for the headache she'll have tomorrow, she would be lying if she said that Brittany's mouth on hers is anything but magical because it gives her those butterflies all over as well as the heat coming from her

Santana kisses Brittany eagerly as she works her fingers inside Brittany making her gasp, moan, whine and whimper every time she goes deep, maybe she already found that spot inside of her, no, she already found it because Brittany is a moaning and trembling mess, a beautiful mess at that

It doesn't take long before Britany is arching off the bed her breath and voice lost in the pleasure as her eyebrows furrow and her mouth falls open, her fingers clenching the sheets so hard, Santana thinks they may be teared, she continues her ministrations, completely mesmerized by the sight of Brittany coming, she keeps up her pace until Brittany is shivering and trembling with another god send orgasm, this time panting loudly as her hips follow Santana's movements, Santana decides that Brittany still has to work in a few hours and doesn't want her to be tired so she slows down her pace taking Brittany down until she takes her fingers out completely she immediately (albeit very reluctantly) gets off the bed and just watches Brittany, she holds her breath and tenses her body to not move when Brittany suddenly sits up, still panting and looks around the room frantically, her heart goes into overdrive when Brittany's eyes stay in the place she is in her eyebrows furrowing in confusion before she shakes her head and continues to search the room; that goes on for about five minutes the exact amount it took Brittany to calm down, Santana watches as Brittany hides her face in her hands and sighs deeply then she watches as she grips her hair and mumbles out her name, she can't deny the way her heart does a flip at that, she waits eagerly for something else but Brittany just lies back down on her side and breathes out, her chest raising steadily after some moments meaning she has fallen asleep, Santana watches solemnly with a pained expression because she wants nothing more than to get into bed with her and spoon her, protect her or at least kiss her cheek and wish her good night (or early morning) but she knows she can't, she has to get out of there even if the mere thought of being apart from Brittany hurts her

Santana sighs and gets out of Brittany's apartment glancing one last time at the one girl that managed to catch her completely.

She closes the door not noticing how Brittany's breathing suddenly got faster and her eyelids are half open

the next day Santana is a jumble of emotions, on one side she feels terrified, on the other guilty, on the other satisficed, nervous, happy, aroused, she is meeting with Brittany today they had arranged to have lunch and so far Brittany hasn't called her or texted her to tell her she can't go, she is excited to know if Brittany will see her with another eyes but she's also nervous in case they aren't good ones, she has been ready for a long time and she just has to head out and meet with her, she's been in her car for some time because of her mess of emotions but she finally got the lady balls to start her car and drive to the restaurant, she arrives within half an hour, thank god she got out early or else she'd be incredibly late, she arrived just in time so she just gets out of her car without thinking twice and walks to the restaurant, she asks for a table whilst looking around for Brittany but she doesn't see her anywhere so she sits down where the host places her and she orders a lemonade and waits for Brittany

an hour is the exact time she waits for Brittany for a moment she realizes that she has never waited for someone never mind this much, her heart hasn't slowed its pace in the entire time she has been there, she anxiously glances at her watch one more time and sighs as she realizes that she was in fact stood up, she stands up and looks for a waitress she quickly pays and leaves with a heavy heart, she gets in her car and leans her head against the steering weel, releasing a shaky breath and clenching her jaw when she realizes that, that knot in her throat are tears that want to escape her eyes, she just realized she fucked up big time with Brittany and maybe she doesn't want to be her friend anymore just because of what she thinks is a dream, imagine what would happen if she were to make a move on her

Santana sniffs and takes a deep breath as she puts her car on drive and drives to the university, she doesn't have class today but doing what she loves the most is what calms her and that is photography, she figures she can make some work from next week, she doesn't have anything better to do anyway

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is a week later that she hears any sign from Brittany, she receives a text and she has to admit she is afraid of open it, and a little stubborn as well

She keeps telling herself that Brittany doesn't get to disappear one week after having dreamt of her but her guilty side tells her she is the one to blame, so she keeps fighting with her own mind and doesn't even realize she just opened Brittany's text, just because is a reflex, she looks down at her phone and bites her lip her eyes trained on Brittany's name, fighting the want they have to just gaze a little down, in the end she gives up and reads it

´hey, how are you? I'm sorry I disappeared for so long without calling or even canceling our lunch a week ago, I had to fly to London really early in the morning like 4 and it was so last minute I forgot my phone at home in the haste of packing up everything I needed, I didn't remember your number so I couldn't call you, let me make it up to you, how about dinner today? My treat, how does that sound? –Britt :)

Santana feels more than sees the smile on her face, she shakes her head at herself by how easy it was to just forgive Brittany, she had her at hey, she quickly answers

´hi Britt, that sounds beyond awesome, I was really curious about why you didn't show up, didn't cross my mind one single time that you are super-model, that gets asked for in every magazine in every country, silly me, thank you for telling me´

Not even ten seconds after she sends the text comes another one

´You made me blush :), so, pick u up at 7? –Britt :)

´perfect, see you then Britt ;)´

Santana sighs, she's got it bad, she realized like the third week that she had serious feelings for this blonde, she just doesn't know what kind, she has never had these weird churns, these weird thoughts, urges (that have nothing to do with sex… some) she wants to explore those, they scare her to death but her urges for Brittany don't let her forget the blonde, before Brittany there was just meaningless sex or simple desire for strangers she has never had a friends with benefits type of thing, not even booty calls, less a girlfriend, this is the longest she's been with someone after having satiated her want and still be there and desire her as if she never had her.

it the first time she has nothing to put on to go out and she freaks out big time about it, she had to call Quinn to help her pick something up because she does not have the time to buy anything, Quinn has this annoying smile that just irritates her and when she asked her she said that she was happy for Santana and Santana just stood there not getting it and even more irritated

"Don't frown, smile you're going on a date with your crush" Quinn smirks at Santana roll of eyes as well as the very subtle blush on her cheeks

"It's not a date she's just making up for the lunch she missed" Santana says stubbornly, turning her body to keep looking for some shoes to match her dress

"If it's not a date then why not just get lunch tomorrow? Why dinner?" Quinn raises an eyebrow as Santana tenses and stops her frantic search; she smiles in amusement when Santana turns around slowly with wide eyes

"Oh my god, what if you're right?" Santana asks one side of her feeling very excited and the other terrified, she doesn't exactly know how to feel, she should feel great because she has strong feelings for Brittany but on the other hand she has never done this, what if she fucks up? What if she isn't romantic enough? What if this is a date and she acts like they're just friends hanging out and completely turn Brittany off? What if it isn't a date and she fucks up by acting romantic or something? She starts to panic with all this questions as Quinn just snorts

"Wait no, she has a boyfriend" Santana breathes somewhat easily even as the burning hot jealousy runs through her veins just by the image of Brittany and her boyfriend

"Well don't panic just be yourself and if you think it's a date just ask her" Quinn says as if it were the easiest thing to do and Santana glares at her as she finally finds her pair of red high heels to go with her short black dress

"Yeah right I ask her, "hey Britt is this a date? And she'll be like no we're just hanging out I have a boyfriend" I'll just make a fool of myself and scare Britt away" she shakes her head as she starts to do her make-up her hair is all done and is she is looking fine tonight

Quinn rolls her eyes and sighs "well then just have fun" she helps Santana with her hair, she has always liked Santana's silky black hair is really soft and long "where are you guys going anyway?"

Santana hums she loves when people touch her hair, obviously someone she knows or likes "I don't know she said she's picking me up" her skin starts to tingle at the mere thought of seeing Brittany after one week and what she did to her, the mere image sends a shot of arousal through her and she inhales sharply as she shivers, she quickly calms herself when Quinn apologizes thinking she pulled Santana's hair

Exactly at 7 Brittany sends a text to Santana telling her she's there, and Santana's heart starts to accelerate and she gets nervous as well as all too well familiar throb between her legs, she wonders if someday it will ever go away, she lets out a shaky breath and looks at Quinn who gives her a small smile and a nod she nods back and gets out to Brittany, she doesn't see her anywhere and frowns she's about to call when she hears the roar of a bike she looks up and startles when she sees milky long legs on top of a beautiful and very powerful bike, Santana gulps when Brittany takes out her helmet and shakes her hair she just sees everything in slow motion like in those movies and is extremely hot she just wants to grab Brittany's blonde hair and kiss her neck and make her hers in top of that bike, she releases a barely there whimper and she's sure her pupils are blown out in pure lust because her underwear sure is, Brittany gives her a dazzling smile and Santana just about dies, she smiles shakily

"A bike huh? Didn't take you to be so…adventurous" she gets out without stuttering or sounding husky, Brittany lets out a hearty laugh and Santana gulps as she inches closer to her

"I was in motocross in high school so is just like a habit, I've liked bikes since forever" she says and Santana nods, she also notices that Brittany is wearing an skirt and a shirt that highlight all her curves, she swallows again

"So are we going on it?" she asks curiously she has never been a good passenger for bikers, they've told her so

"Yeah…unless you have a problem with it" Brittany says with an apologetic smile she didn't think that Santana was going to protest

Santana rubs the back of her neck and bites her lip "I-I just never got along well with…them" she says and blushes at her lame response Brittany giggles but hands Santana another helmet which she takes and puts on, she doesn't know how to tie it however so Brittany tells her to come closer so she can tie it for her, Santana does and bites her lip at how close she comes to Brittany she can even feel her breath and is driving her crazy, she hears and feels the click of the lock and breathes out when Brittany pulls away from her and puts her own helmet on

"hop on" Brittany tells her as she stabilizes the bike, Santana sighs but as elegantly and discreetly as she can lifts her leg and gets on Brittany's bike with a hand on her shoulder and the other holding her dress down since it rides up almost to her butt cheeks "hold on" Brittany says as she readies herself to ride and Santana swallows as she circles Brittany's slim waist with her arms and holds on, Brittany chuckles and takes off making Santana hold her tighter

They wave through the streets of new York and Santana is very much aware of all the attention they're getting whether is because of the bike or two hot chicks showing almost everything in the bike, everywhere they pass people look some even honk their cars some bikers are crude but she flicks them off, they can't see their faces since Brittany's helmets have the visor tinted, she guesses is because Brittany is a super model and she'll be getting more attention than just a few looks, Santana doesn't know where the hell are they going but she doesn't really care, she presses against Brittany's back every time she rides and she is content with just holding her, smelling her delicious scent and enjoying her warmth, but so much sooner than Santana wanted, Brittany slows down and parks her bike in front of a restaurant that Santana knows very well, she gets off the bike and waits for Brittany to take off her helmet as she grins at the large sign that says "breadstix" she quickly readjusts her dress and hair as Brittany puts the things away and arranges herself as well, she smiles at Santana as they walk up to the entrance, instantly there is a hostess that guides them to a secluded area, Santana guesses is because of Brittany but she isn't complaining that way they have much more space and tranquility to talk, they sit down and Brittany orders some wine as they look at the menu, Santana simply glances at it before setting it down, she already knows what she wants, Brittany looks at her curiously and she's about to answer her silent question when a cup of breadsticks are put on their table she immediately takes one closing her eyes and moaning at the taste, she hears a giggle and opens her eyes to find Brittany grinning with her head on her hand looking at her with sparkling eyes, Santana stops chewing to admire her and smiles a little as her stomach churns

"You look really good today Britt" she says with a smile as she takes another breadstick, they're just so addictive, Brittany blushes and looks down for a moment before she looks at Santana again

"you too san" Santana's heart goes out flying at how well the nickname sounds on Brittany's lips "so I assume you know what you're getting?" she raises and eyebrow and Santana nods

"This is my favorite restaurant I come here all the time" she smiles and Brittany grins widely in that moment the waitress interrupts them to take their order, they order and fall into easy talk

"So how was the photoshoot in London?" Santana asked, they've now finished their meals and they're just talking, waiting for dessert, Santana has never felt so comfortable with anybody as she is with Brittany and that scares her but just a little bit, she is starting to understand that Brittany isn't like all the other people she has known and that is the thing she likes most about her

"It was very tiring, the photographer and I didn't get along well, every pose he told me to make I didn't like, it was way too common or creepy, we had to take a great number of breaks from each other that's why it lasted so long, at the end the cover turned out great" Brittany smiles and Santana thinks about it as she smiles back

"Well at least the result was for the best, I've had many disagreements with people and some of them don't end up in the best way" Santana says as she remembers some photoshoots she has done as a half time job and cringes

"In this industry the chemistry and communication you have with each other is very important, I gotta admit working with you has been the easiest and best session I've ever had and trust me I've had a lot" Brittany smiles charmingly as she leans over the table and Santana has a clear view of her cleavage, she swallows down the need to look down into those perfect mounds she clears her throat and drinks some wine

"it is, probably the most important, when two persons are relaxed and connected they make magic kind of like we did" she smirks as Brittany giggles "the session with you was the best for me as well, I don't think I've ever come across someone so natural with the camera, it was amazing to watch even more to capture and work with it, you sure know what you do" she too leans on the table as she smirks at Brittany's shy blush and demeanor, she giggles and mumbles a thanks as dessert comes along they eat, joking about some pictures they've had to make, when the bill comes up Brittany takes it and Santana frowns when she doesn't let her take it or even split, she raises an eyebrow, her earlier thoughts making its way to her mind again is this a date? Why doesn't she just split it? She quickly shakes her head to get rid of the thoughts they just make her confused and panicky

"Why didn't we just split?" she frowns when Brittany blushes

"I told you it was my treat I owed you for leaving you waiting for me last week" she shrugs and Santana sighs as she nods her thanks, she smiles when they get out of the restaurant as she realizes she'll have the opportunity to hold Brittany again, it puts a goofy smile on her face that Brittany laughs too not even asking why she's smiling like that she just hands her the helmet and puts hers on, Santana quickly puts it on and goes to Brittany so she can tie it before she gets on the bike and holds Britt as she takes off, she doesn't know where they going since Brittany isn't going the way her home is or her house is but she doesn't care when she can feel Brittany's heart beat that for some reason is faster than usual

Brittany parks in some kind of oriel, it is beautiful and you can see the many lights of the city, Santana gets off, hugging herself as she feels the chilly wind, she sees Brittany opens the seat of the bike and pull out a large fluffy blanket and she smiles, it's way past twelve so is reasonable that is a little cold, Brittany nods her head in the direction of the very end of the oriel and sits down looking at Santana and opening the blanket as an invitation, Santana immediately goes to her and lets Brittany wrap her with the blanket, she sighs as they stare at the city

"Is this okay?" Brittany asks timidly and Santana just nods

"Is perfect I just wish I would have brought my camera, this view is beautiful Britt" Santana sighs, she didn't even bring her phone, it was dead anyway and she didn't have time to charge it so she just left it charging

"Well I have my phone, it doesn't have the resolution of a professional camera but we could take selfie" Brittany says as she takes out her phone Santana smiles and nods as they pose, making goofy faces, kissy faces, serious faces, smiling and the last one and favorite of them both is when Santana gets confident and kisses Brittany's cheek, Santana asks Brittany to stand up looking at the view and she takes pictures of her, Brittany looks beautiful and even more when she is doing nothing just staring and enjoying the view, Santana has an intense urge to kiss her, not sensually, not passionately, not aggressively, just a gentle kiss on the lips, one of those that last two seconds but mean millions of words, she realizes that she hasn't had the urge to ravage Brittany to make her hers since she first saw her it's different but not unwelcome it means her feelings for Brittany are real and serious and completely different, what she thought was just lust and desire is now affection and need to have Brittany, to know her and worship her, Santana sighs as she sits down again

"Send me those?" Brittany immediately nods looking at the pictures, the one of her just looking at the view catches her attention Santana sure has talent, with just a phone she managed to capture emotions, lights, the wind everything, Brittany feels warm inside the longer she stares the warmer she gets, she finally passes the picture only to come across the one where Santana is kissing her cheek, she unconsciously touches the spot and her heart beats faster, when she remembers the softness and fullness of those perfect lips, she looks at Santana and takes a picture of Santana meanwhile she is preoccupied with the view and smiles at her when she quickly turns

"Hey, erase that" Santana says trying to get Brittany's phone, she is the one that takes the photos, she doesn't get photographed, Brittany squeals and gets up giggling and running away from Santana, they took off their heels, she doesn't want to really run far so she slows down not counting on Santana being right behind her and tackling her to the ground she giggles as they roll on the ground, they finally come to a stop with Brittany on top of Santana as they laugh, Brittany's phone in Santana's hand, their laugh die down and they just stay there, Santana breathes deep, looking at Brittany in the eyes as if she were the best person in the world which to her she is, Brittany gulps and looks at Santana's eyes then her eyes drift down to her red lips before they go back up, she clears her throat and gets off Santana helping her get up, she strategically snatches her phones back and puts it in her bra with a smirk and Santana huffs as she walks back to the blanket, Brittany smiles and follows her, they just stay there with the blanket offering them warmth and staring at the view

Brittany's phone rings, startling them both of the peace they were having she quickly checks her phone to see Sam calling, she sighs and ignores the call turning off her phone, she caught Sam cheating on her with another model in London, thinking she wasn't gonna be there, she immediately lay a quick smack down on him and dumped him, as soon as she got back to new York she packed all of the things he had in her apartment and threw them out for him to pick up some time, he's been calling her non-stop she already asked for another number to her manager and she said she'll have it as soon as all of her important contacts have the new one, it hurt when she found out, Sam and her have been together for two long years, she was on her way to really love him, she has always had some trust issues what with all the backstabbing occurring in her career, she learned to be tough, when everybody passed over her head and hurt her as if it were a hobby, she isn't that woman anymore, she didn't attach herself to Sam, he was great but not what she was really looking for, it hurt sure but not that much to close herself off and cry her eyes off, she had to be perfect all the time, her job was her face and her body if she had puffy red eyes and even a millimeter of body-fat her manager would kill her and the media destroy her

Brittany quickly looked at the time and her eyes bugged out when she noticed it was 3 in the morning "we should go it's really late" she looks at Santana and catches her nod before she's getting up with her shoes in hand, Brittany takes the blanket and puts it inside the seat again, she mounts her bike and turns it on handing Santana the helmet as she puts hers on, she makes sure that Santana holds on tight before she rides off, she loves the warmth Santana emits from her body and how she clings to Brittany it makes her feel as if she's taking care of Santana

They arrive rather quickly to Santana's apartment, she gets off and hands Brittany the helmet, Brittany hesitates but then turns her bike off and takes her helmet away, Santana frowns and silently questions Brittany, all Brittany does is hug her and Santana freezes her urges coming back full force as she smells Brittany's scent and how she squeezes her, she quickly hugs Brittany back, the two women melting into each other, with their eyes closed, enjoying the unintentional intimacy

"Do you want to stay?" Santana asks tensing as she does so, she doesn't know where the hell that came from, she didn't even wanted to say anything to not destroy the comfortable feeling, she feels Brittany squeeze her even more as she nods on the crook of her neck, Santana can't believe it, her whole body is tingling as they part they look at each other "you should put your bike in the private parking lot" she says still dazed from Brittany's answer to her invitation she sees Brittany nod and she goes with her, punching the code and leading her where her car is, Brittany leaves all there and they make their way up to Santana's apartment, they quickly realize that Quinn isn't there and as soon as the door is closed everything changes, Santana freezes facing the door, when she feels the air shift, she isn't exactly sure what changed but everything is throbbing, needing, burning in desire, she starts to sweat at the hot tension she feels, she turns around slowly to find Brittany mere inches away from her, breathing heavily, her eyes dark and unfocused, she seems as if some animal possessed her and she's ready to pounce on Santana, Santana's mouth opens as her heart beats frantically, she swallows dryly as Brittany, brings a hand to the back of her neck and joins their foreheads, a whimper escapes Santana

"I don't know what is it that you have san, you drive me crazy, I just want to fuck you, it's like I can't control myself, I've had dreams of you very vivid and pleasurable, it's just so confusing but exhilarating at the same time, I've never felt this…this primal…need to have someone" Brittany lets out in the sexiest voice ever and Santana's legs buckle, literally, Brittany acts quick and presses her with her own body to the door, her nose exploring her face, as she breathes heavily

"but-but s-s-Sam?" Santana stutters not even knowing why the hell isn't she already deep within Brittany, she's practically giving herself to Santana

"I broke up with him a week ago" Brittany licks her lips as they hover over Santana's, managing to smell her bubble-gum lip-stick, it makes her shake trying to control herself

"b-Britt" Santana swallows as she puts her hands on Brittany's hips and unconsciously puts them flush with hers, hearing Brittany moan lowly breaks every apprehension she had, she quickly claims Brittany's lips with her own, moaning as she hungrily devours Brittany's mouth, loving how Brittany grips her hair and whimpers, Santana doesn't know how to control herself she thinks she should be more gentle and caring but all she thinks about is press Brittany against the door she is pressed at and devour her until Brittany is begging her to fuck her, she does just that, she flips them and pins Brittany against the door, hard, Brittany moans and kisses Santana even harder, she's sure their mouths will be bruised tomorrow but she couldn't care less, she doesn't even register her wandering hands until she feels soft warm skin in her palms, she squeezes and receives a whimper from Brittany she realizes her hands are now placed on Brittany's butt under her skirt, said skirt now up on her waist, Santana moans as she keeps claiming Brittany's mouth as Brittany just grips her hair and ruts her hips against Santana's

Santana can't take it anymore this is just so much teasing at the moment, she places her hands on the back of Brittany's thighs and lifts her up, Brittany squeals and breaks the kiss to look at Santana she whimpers at her, Santana is looking at her in a way that no one has before and it gets her even more wet instantly, she bites her lip and attacks Santana's lips as she easily carries her through her apartment all the way to her room Santana gently lays down with Brittany and just starts ripping every piece of clothing Brittany has, like turning everything to sheds, spurred on by her groans and moans, when there is just skin she palms everything she can, wanting to be all over Brittany touching everywhere and anywhere, she just can't get enough of her soft skin and her incredible smell, which is driving her absolutely insane, is just proof of how much Brittany wants her and it sets her own body on fire she registers Brittany trying to remove her dress so she helps her, she quickly sits up not taking her eyes of the goddess Brittany is, as she quickly strips off everything she has, she just stays there a moment admiring Brittany, how her chest rises up and down, her hips making twitching motions, as if she were feeling little sparks of pleasure, her gaze runs along her perfect stomach to those amazing legs and finally the place she wants the most to taste, her core is drenched in juices and Santana has to groan at the sight, she feels herself shake with want she doesn't know why but she's restraining herself as her gaze keeps locked on Brittany's throbbing core

Brittany's shyness, apprehension and everything she must feel goes out the window when she sees the look in Santana's eyes, it just shows pure need for her, it makes her wetter, and her heart flutter pleaseantly she notices how Santana shakes and clenches her fists as her gaze never wavers from her most intimate part, Brittany releases a shaky breath as a spark shocks her, making her thrust her hips in the air just a centimeter, but that simple move has Santana almost drooling as her eyes turn completely black and before she can register anything, she feels santana's warm and very skilfull tongue on her core making her crazy when Santana doesn't even seem to know which part she should pay more attention, her throbbing hard clit or her drenched up entrance

Santana has never wished to have two tongues more in her life, she wants to plunge her tongue deep inside brittany and feel her clench her walls and hear her moans and she also wants to suck that hard nub and had it throb inside her mouth, she settles in alternating between both she feels like she's underwater as she moans without a care in the world at this godess taste, she just can't get enough of it and the sounds brittany is making are driving her to the point of no return she feels herself already dripping on the sheets and she fights against that need to press her hips down and relieve some of that tension (even though she knows it won't work)

Brittany is having the time of her life she feels like dying and going to heaven she can't even breathe properly less speak she just wants Santana to come up and kiss her as they both fuck each other but she isn't mad that she's eating her out with such intensity but she's holding onto everything to not come yet she has never had that problem she can last hours of foreplay and teasing but Santana is different not even five minutes into it and she's already on the edge holding onto a barely there string to not fall because -embarrasing- but she can't hold on anymore when she hears Santana moan, suck her clit and curl her fingers just right to tap her spot, she's a gonner, she comes with a high pitched moan arching her back to the point where she's sitting up craddling Santana's head to her center and a death grip on her hair

Santana feels her hair being almost ripped out but she doesn't care in fact the pain serves to make her even more aroused because she imagines Brittany dominating her, she doesn't relent her work as she feels Brittany climax if anything she puts more work to make her come again or keep her in that state, her hands grabbing Brittany's thighs hard, she's sure there will be a nasty bruise in form of her fingers and she softens her hold when she thinks of hurting Brittany, she feels Brittany shake and tremble as she gasps and she feels a gush of juices leaking in her tongue, she smiles as she slows down her movements when she hears Brittany mutter her name and tug on her hair a little, she cleans Brittany throughly and then kisses her way up her body to her lips she kisses Brittany softly smiling when she hums sleeply

"I...i..." Brittany sttamers as she breathes heavily and Santana simply watches and waits with a smile not smug nor cocky just smiling at Brittany, her own urges a dull throbbing somewhere when she sees Brittany so pleased "WOW" Brittany breathes out as Santana chuckles and accomodates so she's on Brittany, watching

"I've wanted to do that for a long time" Santana rasps out her voice sounding like she just had sex which you could say is accuratte

"I gotta admit i've wanted it too" Brittany smiles running her hand through Santana's smooth back as she looks at her, she smirks as her hand meets with soft firm flesh and she slaps Santana's ass as she squeals, Brittany giggles as she caresses it to soothe the sting even though Santana didn't feel it was that hard she still closes her eyes and hums as she lets Brittany's hand caress her body it leaves pleasant tingles all over but her throb as well as her urges come back twice as hard as she shivers for her arousal, she looks up at Brittany and sees her just on the bridge of sleep so she (with a hell lot of willpower) puts her own needs aside

"Sleep" she whispers as Brittany looks at her with a dopey smile, she smiles as well

"But...what about you?" Brittany fights hard against her drowsiness

Santana just smiles "i will be here when you wake up" she smirks "it's my aparment after all" she chuckles as Brittany just hums with her eyes closed and moments later she's out and Santana is happy to just stay there and stare at this beauty, creepy? Maybe, but she has done way worse things, she just holds Brittany in her arms

**soooo...i apologize for the looong wait i am really really busy at the moment haven't had that much time to write, but i gave you an almost 10k long chapter to make up for it, there's gonna be more chapters i suppose two or three depends on my inspiration, anyways, it may take long to update but i will.**

**thank you so much for leaving your thoughts, suscribing and favorite this story, hope you are still reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**warning: basically smut ;)**

It is an hour later when Brittany finally wakes up, she feels so deliciously sore and sated, she grins widely as she streches, she soon realizes she is alone in Santana's bed and frowns, she picks up a red silk robe and wraps it around her naked body as she makes her way out of santana's room and to explore her apartment, she gets sidetracked however when she smells the sweet scent of hot chocolate she follows the wonderful smell and smiles as she sees Santana pour two mugs of it, she stays there looking at the beauty that is Santana also with a dark purple silk robe and she bites her lip when she realizes she can finally pay the attention that body deserves

"You know is rude to stare" Brittany startles when she hears Santana speak and she blushes and looks up from where her eyes had drifted off to that amazing tight butt, she frowns when she notices Santana didn't even turn around she narrows her eyes and puts her ninja skills to work as she walks behind the latina, she is about to hug her or tickle her when Santana turns around with a smile and offers her a mug, she jumps a little, Santana didn't even flinch when she saw her that close, she narrows her eyes even more as she takes the cup from Santana giving her a nod in thanks keeping her act up as she takes a sip still with her eyes narrowed much to Santana's amusement, but her whole act crumbles when she tastes the sweet chocolate, she hums delightfully as she closes her eyes at the warmth enveloping her

"Mmm, this is delicious" she takes another sip smiling as she does so "thank you" she trails one hand slowly on Santana's arm feeling her fingertips tingle as she smiles and watches Santana shiver and release a shaky breath as she finishes her chocolate

"You're welcome" their eyes stay locked as Brittany finishes her chocolate she leans closer to Santana as she puts the mug on the counter behind her, she watches as Santana takes a deep breath and clenches her hand where she has them either side of her, Brittany licks her lips, Santana follows the movement and Brittany smirks as she presses herself against Santana's body trapping her against the counter

Santana's breath catches in her throat as she looks at Brittany, having witnessed how her eyes went from a bright sparkling blue to a dark lust filled electric blue, it has her clenching everything in her body including her jaw, Brittany catches this and smirks as she lifts Santana on the counter, Santana releases a shaky breath not breaking eye contact with those alluring eyes

"So what's there to eat?" Brittany asks inocently as if she wasn't tracing her hands up and down Santana's thighs coming close to that heat before going down again leaving Santana to squirm and burn in her desire

"Umm" she can't even form a simple sentence, Brittany's eyes have gone dark and mischievous and they trap her eternally

"I kinda want waffles with orange juice or a milkshake" Brittany tilts her head to the side dropping her gaze biting her lip and furrowing her brows in thought as she watches her hands trace circles against Santana's inner thigh, she squeezes the flesh softly almost jumping up when she hears Santana's sexy growl, she looks back at Santana to see her eyes have gone completly black and her face is the same as some time ago when she took Brittany and did what she wanted with her, her core is immediately drenched up and she breathes out in disbelief at how freaking fast she got completely aroused, if she had a dick she would probably be a touch away from blowing up

Brittany squeezes Santana' s thighs once more watching her eyes roll back, she gets to the conclution that Santana is the sexiest person alive and she deserves to the worshipped throgoughly and she is extremely excited that the person that gets to do it is her, she plans to explore every inch of Santana's body and after the two most amazing orgasms she has ever had in all her life, Santana deserves it, so Brittany leans in and plants her lips hard against Santana's pillow-y perfect red ones and takes a deep breath through her nose when Santana cups her cheeks returning the kiss and asking for entrance with that awesome-orgasm giver-tongue, Brittany doesn't hesitate to open her mouth and kiss Santana eagerly as she steps closer pressing their upper halfs tight she wraps Santana's legs around her waist and grabs the string of her robe pulling it open, she opens hers as well and whimpers when Santana's bare-dripping in delicious juices-core presses against her bare stomach, she feels Santana grind on her and she smiles against her mouth and grabs her ass as she helps her moaning herself when she feels Santana's arms wap around her neck and slow down their kiss as she pants and they both create a rhythm pulling their bodies tightly close, their hard nipples rubbing against each other as they moan in pleasure, the kiss soon turns frenzy and hot as Santana gains leverage and just gets off in Brittany's fabulous abs (not that brittany minds, in fact she loves the way that Santana's super-wet core is rubbing on her)

"You look and feel so hot" Brittany breathes out in a husky voice and Santana chokes out at how sexy she sounds, she looks at Brittany right in the eyes and she can't help but feel tingles everywhere, her stomach is revolving and she thinks the feeling is way too strong but she doesn't cease her movements she is too far gone for that, she's been able to really enjoy sex because of obvious reasons but with Brittany is different, she has come once when she was pleasuring Brittany giving up on her urges, it had never happened and she's glad it happened with godess Brittany, now she feels on the breaking point already and she isn't embarassed nor ashamed of that, she wants Brittany to know the efect she has on her and Santana thinks that after this night with Brittany she can't never let her go

"ungh" Santana lets out as Brittany flexes the muscles in her stomach, hitting her clit perfectly "mmmm, britt" she breathes out as Brittany starts to move her body at her rhythm, squeezing her ass and driving her crazy, she can smell Brittany's arousal as well as her intoxicating scent and it makes her lose any kind of coherent thought from her mind, she can only think of how freaking incredible this feels and the way their bodies seem to know each other without knowing

She feels butterflies exploding in her stomach as she has an intense orgasm, Brittany sucking in her nipples just make it last that little more

"That was some greeting" Santana chuckles breathlessly as her body spams because of Brittany's mouth still on her breast and the end of her orgasm

"I am hungry though" Brittany says softly as she leaves one final kiss on Santana's breast and looks at her, her hands stroking Santana's thighs

Santana chuckles, stroking the baby hairs on the back of Brittany's neck, their eyes locked

"Well, you are lucky that i finsihed cooking sone snacks before you jumped me, not that im complaining" she smirks as she leaves one last kiss to Brittany's mouth hopping off the counter and serving the hopefully still warm food, she watches lovingly as Brittany eats and compliment her cooking skills

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana surely underestimated Brittany's stamina since not so long ago she orgasmed and collapsed to sleep, now she is just unstopabble, literally, they are now in round 4 or 5 Santana isn't really sure, Brittany is eating her out from the inside to the outside literally, Santana thinks she has found her soulmate, this blonde godess has taken her to places she has never been and she loves it, the feeling, the thrill, the butterflies, the churns, the flips, the unusual beating and skipping her heart does, now more than ever she doesn't want to let Brittany out of her life

"oh-oh g-g-go-oddd" she breathes sharply letting her head hit the pillow as she trembles and spasms with her orgasm her hand buried in soft blond hair as Brittany finally, finally kisses her way up Santana's body leaving pecks in her neck as she pants and gasps, she has a shit eating grin that no one can erase unless is Santana with a breathtaking kiss which she receives right after that thought, she doesnt even have time to reciprocate because Santana is turning her on her back and attacking her mouth furiously, she moans/squeals in surprise and soon kisses her just as eager as Santana starts to caress her body she shudders and hums

"mmm fuck" Santana lets out as she palms Brittany's breasts, her hard nipples rubbing deliciously against her palm, she just cant get over how beautiful and perfect this human being is, she slows down her kisses till they are passionate and full of longing, she squeezes Brittany's waist as she presses herself completely to Brittany and she can't believe how good this feels, she cups Brittany's cheek her thumb caressing the soft flesh as she breaks the kiss to look at Brittany, she smiles when Brittany blue eyes connect with hers

"You are so beautiful" she breathes out and smiles softly when Brittany blushes and smiles shyly, she resumes their gentle kissing as she starts exploring Brittany's body with her fingers loving the goosebumps that arise in their path, she places her thigh right between Brittany's legs and begins an slow sensual grinding as she learns Brittany's body reactions to her touch, her fingers playing with a hard nipple, she kisses Brittany just a bit harder when she moans wantonly and her hips buck to meet her thigh she sneaks her hands behind Brittany's back and lifts her up so they're sitting entangled awkwardly so Brittany can still grind on her and Santana jut flexes her thigh and roams Brittany's back and butt with her hands, she moves her kisses to the blondes neck and nips, bites, licks and sucks on the creamy skin turning it pink and leaving some hickeys, the thought of marking Brittany driving her wild as she brings Brittany down to her thigh her hands roaming freely through brittanys body until she feels that wet delicious and warm arousal that comes out of Brittany's core she breaks away in order to see Brittany, her fingers toying with that hard bundle of nerves, she bites her lip when Brittany bites hers and smears all of Brittany's delicious arousal on her hand her fingers slipping down to explore moist warm lips and circle a pulsing entrance she even goes as far as drenching Brittany's backside entrance with her juices, she hears Brittany growl in warning and she smirks as she obediently leaves Brittany's backside entrance to concentrate on the front one, the source of that amzing mouth watering font of pleasure

"Santana..." she hears Brittany call out and she looks into those beautiful sky clear blue eyes, smiling innocently as Brittany frowns at her pointedly as she grinds down on Santana's hand, Santana kisses Brittany slow passionate and full of desire, she moans when Brittany does and thrusts her tongue inside Brittany's warm awaiting mouth at the same time she introduces her fingers inside that tight heat, she bites Brittany's lip when she whimpers and shudders, keeping her pace teasing and extremely frustating for Brittany, she wants her to snap and see her lose control maybe grab her hair and demand her to fuck her (she shivers at the thought) or maybe plead and beg for her to go faster, she doesn't know which one is hotter, she feels Brittany grind down on her hand and whine wantonly in her mouth and she thinks that maybe she's gonna beg, her body just floods in anticipation, she just smiles as she nips at Brittany's lips and stills her fingers turning them and making a slow come hither motion she chuckles when Brittany groans and drops down heavily on her hand, she thinks her hand would be broken or at least really hurt, if she wasn't kind of super –human

"Santana" this time her tone is warning and Santana moans, her thumb coming to Brittany's clit and making hard circles as Brittany throws her head back and moans, she sucks and licks the exposed flesh till is purple and she slows her circles once again, she hears Brittany groan and then whine as she squeezes her neck, she chuckles wanting to get a rise out of her "fuck me" Brittany lets out In a sexy voice but Santana just bites her lip and keeps her pace "Santana" her tone carries on as a warning but Santana doesn't let it get to her, she just spreads her fingers inside the blonde thrust them in and out slowly, deliciously, enjoying the velvety feel of Brittany's slick, warm and extremely soft walls, Brittany for her part keeps squeezing Santana's neck and then she just snaps, she grabs Santana's hand between her legs and moves it how she wants it, she moans when Santana bites her neck as she lets Brittany do as she wants with her hand, she thinks is way too hot, she makes circles with her fingers, scissors them and curls them inside her, every single time getting a much louder moan than the previous one, is no surprise than not even three thrusts later Brittany is throwing her head back, opening her mouth in a silent scream and arching her back as she drops down heavily onto Santana's hand, when she climaxes, Santana holding her back, with her hand so Brittany doesn't fall backwards she wants to stay tangled with her, she kisses her nipples as she comes down from her high

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want your heart" Santana whispers as she leans her ear against the place where Brittany's heart is beating furiously, she feels how Brittany giggles as she caresses her hair

"That's weirdly the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" she whispers as she smiles softly at Santana when she looks up keeping her chin on her collarbone, she smirks "the creepiest too" she laughs when Santana blushes

"But I do mean it" Santana whispers as she looks at Brittany she hasn't felt this vulnerable in a long time, since she accidentally told Quinn she was some kind of super-human

"What does it mean though?" Brittany frowns "you're not trying to tell me you're gonna cut me open and get my heart are you?" she says half joking and Santana frowns with a confused smile

"No, what an imagination you have" she smiles at her brightly which then turns shy as she gazes into Brittany's eyes "I meant that I want to date you and I want you to be my girlfriend" she whispers shyly as she looks at Brittany with a hopeful expression, her face falls when Brittany bites her lip and turns her gaze other way, already dreading the words that are gonna come out of Brittany's mouth

"I-I…San…" she sighs and Santana sighs right after her "I just got out of a two year relationship, I'm not really ready to be with some one else I just…this is just…" she bites her lip again

"Don't say it, i-I understand just…don't say it" she says as she gets off Brittany's body, she sighs and puts on a big shirt and some panties, she realizes is almost midday, she guesses she could make them some lunch but maybe Brittany doesn't want to stay anymore, she looks at her, and watches her as she watches Santana "do you want some lunch?" Santana asks her, taking her out of some inner thinking she was doing, she nods shyly and Santana nods back as she gets out to the kitchen, she releases a big breath and thinks over Brittany's words

She guesses Brittany is right she just broke up with her boyfriend of two years because he cheated on her (Brittany told her on the way here), not even a week ago and here she is thinking of herself, she rolls her eyes and then bites her lip because she was gonna say it, she was gonna say this was just a rebound or just some fun, or to relieve some stress and Santana can't stand that, she can accept that Brittany can't be with her but she can't accept that Brittany thinks she's just some one night stand for her, she has to like Santana…right…right?

She sighs again as she finishes making lunch and serves it, she carries the plates to the table, she sees Brittany already there sitting and seemingly thinking hard about something, she places the plate in front of her and goes fetch two glasses with water, when she comes back, Brittany is playing with her food, she internally shrugs and eats, the silence is unbearable, is uncomfortable and this is the first it has happened since they met, they really should talk or maybe she should say something to ease Brittany's mind, she does want to date her but she wants to have Brittany in her life even if it's as a friend, she waits after they finish eating to say something

"Look Britt, I'm sorry, just forget I said anything, I don't want us to be awkward now because I screwed up, I still want more than anything to be your friend" she finally lifts her head and looks at Santana

"It's not that San" she scoots closer to Santana and takes her hands "I truly like you and I think we could date but later when I think I'm ready" Santana smiles brightly at that as she ducks her head to keep her happiness at a bay "I just don't want to end this…whatever we are doing…I have never been more in sync with someone in bed and I want to explore that, I guess I just don't want to make you uncomfortable or upset for asking you that we keep…sleeping with each other" she bites her lip looking as Santana's face falls a little

Santana for her part doesn't know what to feel, her super-natural part wants to so bad say hell yes, because well it seems like apart from her powers that is the only thing it can provide, but her sensitive side says no or more like maybe, because this could end with her heart broken into pieces or things could get messy, Santana knows that she is a posessive person and maybe she could get posessive with Brittany and get irrationally jealous for every little thing just because she would know that Brittany isn't hers and someone could just snatch her away and that thought terrifies her, on the other hand it could end with a happy ending, with Brittany finally accepting to date and they become girlfriends and the rest would be history, she silently ponders on the what ifs and she comes to the conclution that she wants to give a try to whatever this is, because at the end of the day you can't predict future, it is what it is

"Okay"

Brittany stares at Santana for a moment and then she breaks into a large grin and bites her lip to somehow tone it down

"Yeah?"

Santana smirks "yeah"

Brittany whispers out an okay as she stares at Santana's luscious plump lips

Santana of course sees it as she feels how turned on Brittany is, because from a moment to the other her panties have gone drenched

"Do you have anywhere to be today?" she asks with that husky, raspy voice, that just about screams sex, Brittany gulps as her eyes stay fixed on Santana's lips and she clenches her thighs tightly

"N-no, why?" Brittany asks not really wanting to know as Santana stands up and stands in front of her in all her sexiness, she then leans down to Brittany's ear and licks her earlobe just lightly making Brittany shudder as she whispers

"Because even if you did you are not getting out of my apartment till you cant walk" she bites her earlobe smirking agaisnt it as Brittany whimpers, she parts Brittany's legs with her knees and stands between them as she leans back so Brittany can see all of her

Santana starts to lift up her big shirt, that reaches mid-thigh, she bunches it up until she's teasing Brittany, she bites her lip as she watches Brittany breathe heavily her eyes trained on that shirt that is keeping her from seeing that amazing place between Santana's legs, she goes to touch her but Santana clicks her tongue and leans back as she lets her shirt fall covering the exposed skin, she smiles when she sees brittany pout at her with puppy eyes, she shakes her head

"You can look...but you can't touch" she smirks as Brittany huffs "be a good girl for me britt" she giggles as she steps outside Brittany's legs and goes to the stereo, if she started this, might as well finish it right, she plays some sex low music, she turns the music up to almost its maximum and throws a wink to Brittany over her shoulder as she starts to sway to the rhythm of the music pushing her ass out, playing with her shirt, showing some skin but not really, she hears the chair move and quickly looks back to see Brittany gripping its sides and at the edge of it, she lets out a low throaty chuckle as Brittany's eyes stay transfixed on her, she turns around and starts to walk/dance towards her, teasing as always when she pauses mid way and dances for Brittany slow and sensual as she plays with her shirt and really slowly takes it off, she hears Brittany groan and sees her squirming she bites her lip as she keeps dancing, she lowers her gaze to her own bare chest and with an innocent face she trails her hand towards her breasts, she shapes them out and squeezes moaning and hearing Brittany whimper, she pinches her nipple and throws her head back, swaying her hips and lowering to the floor turning so her ass is on display she crouches and opens her legs as she looks back at brittany watching her fight with the little power she has over her body, she is now standing and slowly walking to Santana, Santana just smirks smugly as she sways back up bending so her ass is on show, she feels Brittany grab her hips and put her ass into her hips fitting perfectly, and she bites her lip as arousal makes its way to her panties, she feels Brittany grind on her ass and she groans, Brittany snakes an arm to her waist and lifts her superior part up so they are flush, front to back, she puts Santana's hair to the side and kisses (actually makes out with) her neck, while grinding onto her ass, Santana is throbbing everywhere not to say this is super hot and Brittany's mouth on her has her shuddering and moaning wanting more, Brittany brings her hands to Santana's breasts and cups them caressing them and playing with her nipples, to say Santana is ready is an understandment

"mmm britt" she whispers suddenly out of breath as Brittany pants into her ear her hot breath hitting her neck making her shiver

"Does this make me a bad girl?" Brittany breathes out as she bites Santana's earlobe and grinds on her ass making Santana moan, she chuckles lowly "are you going to punish me?" Santana stifles a groan when Brittany piches her nipples and drags them, it would hurt for a normal person but for her is just extremely arousing, she thinks she's had enough of all this teasing, so she growls and turns around in Brittany's arms not giving her any chance to even realize it before she lifts her up by the back of her thighs and fits her legs around her waist, immedately going for that creamy skin on her neck

Brittany on her part is panting, her heart racing, her core throbbing and needing, as she thightens her legs around Santana's waist and buries her head on her hair, she feels Santana grind into her and she moans, she cant exactly explain this unrevel want she has, this need to be with Santana, to have her under her, above her, next to her, every position she can she wants her, she tugs on Santana's hair and kisses her feveriously and needy, a passionate kiss that is all tongue and teeth clashing in a desperate need to meet each other, to explore througouly, santana, just now realizing that brittany is wearing clothes growls disapprovingly and fists the material of Brittany's shorts by her ass and rips them off, she does the same to the shirt, ignoring Brittany's squeaks and focusing on her trembling and amazing smell, she grinds on Brittany again moaning when she feels her wetness and heatness meet her bare stomach, Brittany echoes her moan and bites her lip as she lets her head fall back on the wall that Santana carried her to, Santana presses Brittany against the wall as her hand makes its way up the inside of Brittany's thigh, she groans in approval when she feels Brittany's juices traveling from her core to her thighs, she chuckles as she sucks Brittany's neck

"So fucking wet...mmm, you just want me to fuck you don't you?" she empashizes that word as she presses two fingers on Brittany's clit making her moan and spam "tell me britt" she presses again and smirks when brittany chokes on her moan as she lifts her hips to keep the friction going but Santana just presses her harder againt the wall "tell me" she repeats and her eyes meet dark sparkling ones, she licks her lips as Brittany swallows

"I want you to fuck me san, so good till i can't even get up" she breathes out and Santana grins as she slams her fingers inside Brittany, sliding easily from all that wetness, she watches as Brittany's eyes go wide and then flutter shut as she lets her head fall on Santana's forehead, Santana hums as she feels Brittany's walls pulsating around her fingers, as she curls them and scissors them, she just focuses on Brittany's face knowing exactly what to do to make her crazy, she adds a third finger and groans along with Brittany, she pushes them the deepest she can and stills them curling them, she smiles when Brittany arches her back and opens her mouth but no sound comes out she locks eyes with Santana as Santana alternates her rhythm, thrusting her fingers fast and hard but taking them out slow as she spreads them inside Brittany, that rhythym has brittany breathless and in the edge she just needs Santana to keep her fast and hard rhythm, she raises her hips and bounces down on Santana's fingers to show her but santana just keeps her pace, she wants to take Brittany to her highest and that when she comes she'll pour everything she has inside

"San" she pants "please" she sttamers out as santana once again hits her spot perfectly and deliciously, Santana just smiles as she licks and sucks Brittany's nipples, they'll be sore for sure, she speeds up her pace just a tad and almost laughs when Brittany whines out a thanks

"Such a dirty girl, you like to be fucked huh?" she breathes out in her sex low voice, righ in Brittany's ear as she bites and licks the lobe, she feels a gush of fluids drench her already soaked hand and she smirks "you like that? talk dirty? want me to tell you all the things i could do to you? how will i fuck you so hard and raw you'll be walking funny for a week, huh britt? how i will eat you for a whole day, breakfast, lunch, dinner and everything in between?" she startles when Brittany bites her neck and her loud moan is muffled there, she feels Brittany grind down desperately on her hand so she decides it's been enough, she looks at Brittany's half lidded eyes and speeds up her pace, as she makes sure to hit and stroke that spot inside her, she brings her thumb to Brittany's clit and presses down as she keeps thrusting in and out "be a good girl and come long and hard for me britt" that's all she needs before she is squeezing Santana's waist with her legs, her nails digging painfuly into her shoulders as she comes, squirting her juices on Santana's stomach and hand, she can barely breathe as she locks eyes with Santana because she seems to not stop her ministrations and Brittany thinks that she might actually die from that awesome orgasm that's before she feels her second orgasm sneaking on her and it's so intense that she throws her head back and arches her back so much you might think she's a contorsionist, Santana holds her up as she watches Brittany's whole body shake and spam then stop completely in her arms, she pulls her fingers out and smiles smugly as she inspects her completely soaked hand and forearm, she lays Brittany down gently on her bed, completely satisficed and calm, as Brittany sleeps peacefuly after having balcked out, Santana gets up and cleans her hand then she comes back and spoons Brittany as she too drifts into the most relaxed sleep she has ever had.

Apologies for the long wait, i'm still very busy so what i write is on my breaks, i deeply appreciate all your comments, and that you are so interested in this story.

Now, when i started this i didn't have in my mind that Brittany would find out about Santana, but since so many of you have asked, i'm gonna write it, if you have ideas, you can leave them in the comments or something, that would help me a lot, i already have it in my mind but still lacks so much, seriosuly, i admire those writers that tell us that they will have a lenghtly chapter written to a date and they actually fulfill that promise, seriously this is hard, lol but so thrilling :), so yeah, leave your comments, thanks for reading and until next time ;)


	5. Chapter 5

When Brittany wakes she is terribly sore everywhere, but she loves it, it brings a lazy smile to her face, she has never been fucked like that and she hopes that once in a while Santana gets this…immersed in bed, she realizes that Santana is holding her from behind and she smiles as she intertwines their fingers, she breathes out and thinks about last night (or early this morning?), she frowns when she remembers the first time they slept together, she remembers the clear and raw, desire Santana had in her eyes, the way she handle her, the way she kissed her and took her to the first best orgasm she has ever had, she shakes her head when she gets sidetracked, she frowns when she remembers registering something familiar, it was like they had already had sex, the way Santana kissed her, the way she knew Brittany's body so well, as if they had been sleeping together for years, her most sensitive spots, what to do to make her crazy, it was insane, not to mention her strength, she breathes out shakily, Santana is freakishly strong, she'll have to ask her if she's some kind of body builder or boxer or something, no one that stature can be that strong, no, that's mean , she knows plenty of short women that are strong, she's a dancer after all, but then again not that strong, there is the other thing, when she was watching her in the kitchen and Santana knew she was there without even turning around, or how she turned around just as she was about to scare her, she shakes her head, she's getting delusional, Santana is just so mysterious, but getting to pointless conclusions is not how they should get to know one another, she just has to talk to Santana, she is being unfair, is not like she doesn't have secrets of her own, she relaxes and even though the questions don't leave her mind she stops thinking about it to concentrate in the way Santana's body gives her warmth, she smiles to herself when she feels Santana nuzzle into her neck and pull her closer

What Santana said has had her head in mushes, she didn't know Santana felt that way, she just thought they were friends having some fun, she can't deny that yes she did want Santana but it was more in a sexual way (and just a tiny bit romantically), she thought Santana felt the same (well, okay we can say she did want it that way with the way she took Brittany) but she never thought her feelings went more than a sexual encounter, she has always know Santana is flirty and the looks she gives her, she shudders just thinking about it, something like last night, anyways, it has put the blonde to think deep in her head, trying to see any signals, and she sighs when she finds them all, she just didn't realize it, she was just thinking about herself, gosh, okay but that doesn't mean that what she said to Santana was a lie, she wants to keep sleeping with her and maybe later she will be ready to date her, she's not just saying that to keep fucking Santana or make her feel better she has always liked Santana

She smiles as the memory of when they first saw each other enters her mind, she remembers feeling someone staring at her so intensely at the cafe she, Sam and a few of her dancers friends went to, she just had to look, that was the moment her blue eyes got trapped by mysterious warm brown, she couldn't remember how to breath, the look Santana was giving her set her whole body burning, that was until Sam hugged her from behind and dragged her to the table, she tried to look for Santana but couldn't find her, since that day she hasn't been able to get her out of her head, Santana was/is undoubtedly the most beautiful woman she has ever seen, and that's serious stuff there, since her life is to be surrounded by beautiful women, models none the less

She backs up against agaisnt Santana rubbing her arm up and down

Santana wakes up to an amazing smell, her arms enveloping a body perfectly, she smiles as she meets with blonde hair and a creamy neck, she leaves some kisses on Brittany's neck, loving how she shudders "hey" she lets out in her raspy voice

Brittany gulps at the effect it has on her and tries to breathe steadily "h-hi" she curses herself for stuttering, and her face flushes red when she hears Santana chuckle and pull her even closer (if possible) and Brittany swallows as her mouth goes dry as she feels Santana's hard nipples on her back, and then her delicious breasts pressing against her back as well as her stomach and her hips, she inhales sharply

"You're totally turned on right now, aren't you?" Santana smirks as she gets her hand free from Brittany's and runs it across her stomach licking Brittany's neck when her stomach muscles clench and make her hand move with how hard she's breathing

"God Britt, aren't you spent from last night..." she breathes in her ear her hand growing bold but just teasing not giving Brittany what she so clearly wants, Santana giggles in amazement when Brittany starts to rock her hips backwards and how she moans as she touches her own breasts "you know...when I made you squirt...and come again...and then pass out from too much pleasure..." Brittany moans wantonly "you really want me that much?" Santana teases as she cups one soft breasts and squeezes, thumbing the nipple, breathing heavy as Brittany moans out a whiny yes

"How much do you want me Britt, huh?" she whispers as she kisses and bites Brittany shoulder softly, she rocks her hips forward when Brittany grunts out the most delicious moan

"Fuck, San, please I need you" she inhales sharply as Santana once again pinches her nipple "so fucking much, I'm going to explode" she moans when Santana growls and it's so sexy Brittany can't take it anymore she feels as if she were a cat in heat, she quickly turns around in Santana's arms and pins her to the bed as she, without any kind of warning, plunges two fingers deep inside Santana, she moans at the feeling and how her fingers slide right in because of Santana's wetness, she feels Santana tense for a moment as she squeals at the unexpected movement, but she quickly recovers as she moans and plunges two fingers inside Brittany causing her to falter in her ministrations as she groans a yes, Santana moves her fingers at the same time she moves her hips so Brittany gets the picture and fucks her, she lets out a moan when Brittany understands and soon they are moving rhythmically6 giving each other passionate kisses that last no more than five seconds because of their pants of pleasure

"Oh god yes" Brittany lets out as she slams down on Santana's hand making her hit that magical spot inside of her, she keeps thrusting her fingers in and out of Santana in time with her hips slamming down, she grunts and whines as she nears her climax, she looks down when Santana squeezes her breast and the look in her eyes helps to get there

Her hips slam down one last time and stay there as Santana curls her fingers inside she gives her last bit of strength to thrust into Santana curling her fingers and thumbing her clit making her cum before she slumps on her, both of their fingers still inside each other

the only sound that can be heard are pants of exhaustion as they finally get their fingers out of their homes, moaning simultaneously when they come out

Santana hums and wraps her arms around Brittany accommodating so neither of them are uncomfortable, she caresses Brittany's hair as her breathing turns back to normal

"Well...that was certainly better than the last time you greet me" Santana whispers and smiles when Brittany giggles tiredly, Brittany snuggles into Santana and sighs deeply as she starts to drift off to sleep

"You're just irresistible" she mutters as she falls asleep, Santana grins and gazes down at the blonde head of hair, she caresses Brittany's back and thinks that she could get used to this, falling asleep with Brittany in her arms after having had sex, she sighs contently as tangles her fingers in soft blonde hair as she too falls asleep

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

they continue having their encounters every weekend they meet and have a marathon of sex

Brittany is having the time of her life, she gets to do whatever she wants with Santana sexually speaking, she has learned and experienced things she never has and Santana makes her feel like no one else has been able to

As for Santana, well she's also having the time of her life but she has become accustomed to Brittany, she misses her during the week when they don't see each other for lunch or hanging out, at night even more it pains her when she sleepily looks for Brittany on her bed but is met with cold sheets, when Brittany goes home Sunday night she feels empty and doesn't feel like herself until she sees her again on Monday when they meet to grab some lunch, this is something she has never had to deal with and she's scared that if Brittany decides she wants to stop this friends with benefits thing she'll be destroyed, she already can't live without Brittany, she has become a principal part of her life, they've been doing this for two months, and her desires have heightened and since she has Brittany to pleasure she's not holding back, she's been experimenting with her doing the things she always wished she could do to someone but not trusting them or liking them enough to do so, with Brittany is different because she is just as open as her, she also likes to learn and experience new things, Santana thinks that they have tried all the positions in the Kamasutra at least twice, not even kidding when they're together they're restless is like they can't get enough of each other

Santana has been hinting dating again to Brittany, but she brushes it off and for the first time in her life Santana feels truly hopeless and rejected, she feels trapped inside this amazing bubble that doesn't let her go anywhere else but to Brittany, all paths lead to her, she doesn't exactly want out, she just wants Brittany to be trapped in the same bubble as her, all paths leading to her, she just has to wait, Quinn has told her so, since she's a love expert now that she met the love of her life (Rachel) Santana rolls her eyes, she can't stand that hobbit but she makes her best friend happy and so she will try

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn, Rachel and her are outside a fancy night club all dolled up, waiting for Brittany that invited them to a Victoria's secret party, Santana is excited she hasn't seen Brittany in two weeks and is killing her, their schedules are very busy lately with Santana's part time job and her photography classes and Brittany has been traveling a lot doing all kinds of commercials, music videos, photo shoots, etc... So to say she has missed her would be correct

She is about to call Brittany again when she sees her blonde friend/fuck buddy, with the shortest most amazing outfit she has seen her in (everything looks good on her really but she likes her more when naked) Santana has to keep from running into Brittany's arms and kiss her senseless, just having to be content with staring hungrily at her (everyone knows she has the hots for Brittany, who wouldn't?) Brittany finally reaches them and hugs each one of them giving an extra long one to Santana leaving her grinning stupidly, Brittany ushers them inside and they three have to keep their mouths from hanging unattractively open at the place, it's huge, all decorated colorfully, the music bouncing of every wall, but the people, gosh the people, there are the most gorgeous people in New York probably the world, all kinds of models, actresses and actors, singers every one who is someone is here and the three girls are in awe, Santana snaps out of her awe as Brittany takes her hand, she looks at her and smiles as Brittany drags her through the club to god knows where, leaving her friends behind

She soon realizes they are going to a VIP room (yeah it even has rooms) Brittany opens the door and doesn't waste any time as she closes the door and pins Santana to it, she kisses her breathless as she caresses her cheek, Santana just turns to goo at the amazing feeling and familiar taste of Brittany after so long of not having it, she sighs happily when Brittany pulls away

"I missed you" Brittany says caressing Santana's cheek and looking at her with this sparkle in her eyes, Santana puts her hands on Brittany's waist and brings her closer so they can hug, she releases a breath onto her neck

"I missed you too B" Santana whispers pulling away from the hug, she kisses Brittany again this time more gentle as she walks them to a couch she saw, she sits Brittany down and straddles her, deepening the kiss as she caresses down Brittany's body to her breasts making the blonde moan and bite her lip she smiles and slips her tongue inside Brittany's mouth getting reacquainted with the space, she hears Brittany moan and she moans as well as she massages her breasts and pinches hard nipples through the material of her dress she feels Brittany squeeze her ass and she grinds down on her, she quickly stands up and pulls Brittany with her, forgetting not to show her strength as she quickly strips Brittany of every clothing piece she has (which are just her barely there dress and thong) she sits her down and kneels on the floor as she doesn't waste any time and starts to lick everything Brittany has to give her, she doesn't miss the squeak/moan of surprise/pleasure Brittany lets out as she grabs her hair keeping her there, Santana just buries her face and enjoys what she has missed so much in this two weeks

Brittany doesn't even have time to process what is happening until she is coming hard, Santana surprised by the grip on her hair and the gush of liquid into her mouth looks up to see Brittany with her eyes closed shut as she bites her lip and grips the cushion of the sofa, she kisses up her body unable to wipe the smug smirk she has on, when she gets to Brittany's mouth she finds her red in the face and she giggles as Brittany hides her face in her hands, Santana gently kisses the back of them and brings them to her, to give Brittany her smile, she smiles bigger when Brittany returns it

"Just wanted to see how much you missed me" Santana smirks as Brittany groans Santana gives her a last kiss and stands up handing Brittany her thong and dress, Brittany gives her a confused look

"What about you?" Brittany asks as she starts to re-dress Santana shrugs

"We have all night after the party" she winks "I want to party, been super stressed, c'mon slow poke" she says as she gives Brittany's ass a powerful slap that has her squealing, angry for the now stinging pain and flustered by the feeling, she huffs as Santana laughs and exits the room with her they quickly fix their hair and walk back out to the party, Santana immediately feels her bones buzzing wanting to dance she turns to Brittany but deflates as she watches her laugh with some other model she shrugs to herself and goes to the bar hoping her friends are there

When she gets there after some shoving around she sighs when she doesn't see them she orders some cocktail and just looks around

So...i know this is way too late, i have no excuses so i'm jist going to hope you enjoyed that and hopefully i can write another one and post it soon

Thank you for those still sticking up with the story, and for reading, still if you have any idea message me


	6. Chapter 6

She startles when she notices a hot blonde is staring at her meanwhile she sips her drink, Santana startles even more when she feels that pull she hasn't felt for any other than Brittany, she checks the blonde out and immediately notices she is another Victoria's angel, she bites her lip when the hot blonde motions with her finger for her to go, she's torn, she feels guilty, as if she were cheating on Brittany of course it's stupid since they aren't technically together and every time Santana has tried to talk about it Brittany changes the subject or brushes it off, she quickly scans the room looking for Brittany and sees her dancing with the model she was talking to before, her heart drops as she feels really dejected, she looks at the hot blonde again, sighing when she realizes is still staring at her

The hot blonde motions with her finger for her to come again this time raising an eyebrow with a naughty smile, she bites her lip again as the pull gets stronger, she subtly shakes her head and gives her a shy smile, the blonde giggles and shakes her head and Santana's heart pumps harder as the blonde stands up from the couch and walks to Santana, Santana gulps as she takes in the glory of the hotness that blonde is, when she is near Santana finishes her drink in one go and orders two more

"Hi" she hears a rich voice and she turns her head to the sound, she loses her breath when she sees green eyes and full lips

"Hi" she says back and smiles, her heart accelerates and she feels a presence, she turns just as Brittany reaches them and she gulps at the shot of arousal it goes through her at watching her favorite blonde with that amazing dress and a look she can't describe but likes very much

"Hey guys" Brittany cheers with a wide smile that Santana immediately recognizes is fake

"Hello Brittany" the other blonde says with an annoyed tone and Santana immediately frowns at the now not so hot blonde for talking to Brittany like that

"So what are you doing" Brittany asks as she takes the drink Santana had initially bought for the not so hot blonde (she doesn't complain)

"I was just about to introduce myself to this gorgeous specimen" the not so hot blonde says looking at Santana with a lustful gaze and Santana hates to admit that stirs a little thing inside of her, the not so (but so) hot blonde extends her hand to Santana which she takes hissing at the jolt it sends "I'm Camille" she says with a smirk and Santana nods

"Santana" Brittany scowls as she watches the exchange, she has to admit that the minute she saw them talking together, she hated the way Santana was looking at her almost arch-enemy, Camille has been a pain in the ass since she got to be one of the angels, they are forever in competition, she gets under her skin, they have always been favorite for some of the shoots and therefore a lot of backstabbing was in need (more on Camille's part) Brittany doesn't really care about that she has millions of other shoots, commercials and other things in line, it's not like being a Victoria's angel makes her Brittany Pierce but Camille doesn't seem to think the same

Brittany went to the two women the moment Santana ordered two drinks she wasn't about to let her flirt with Camille, it's not jealousy, it's just… Santana is something only Brittany gets to have for her own she does not want her to be something to fight for with Camille, hell that woman doesn't even like girls she's only doing this to infuriate her but Santana is off limits she's not a game, she's her best friend

"San you ready to go?" Brittany says with a smile subtly putting her hand on her lower back trying to suppress a smile when Santana shudders and leans into her touch, Santana turns to Brittany and Brittany frowns when she sees Santana with a scowl directed at her (that has never happened, it's pretty shocking)

Santana is about to say yes and go to her apartment and fuck her senseless when she remembers how Brittany ditched her to go talk to the male model and flirt and dance and she scowls, Brittany can have fun but she can't? Hell no, Brittany was the first one to tell her she didn't want a relationship and was the first one to start flirting and ditched her she doesn't have any right to try and control her, so she suppresses that screaming voice telling her to stop being so stubborn and just go to fuck Brittany after two weeks of not seeing each other as well as her burning want in order to let Brittany down

"I'm not really ready to go" she says and bites her tongue at the look of hurt that briefly passes across Brittany's face, she turns her scowl to Camille when she snorts

"Oh...umm okay" Brittany is clearly taken aback and Santana deflates a little, Brittany isn't at fault if she doesn't feel anything for her, she can't punish her just because of that, she sighs as her screaming voice tells her she made a good choice

She takes Brittany's hand from her lower back and steps off the stool, she gives Camille a dirty look and drags Brittany to the dance floor, she grabs her by the hips possessively and dances with her, not missing the winning grin she has, she's not about to give Brittany what she wants, she just got up to dance with her because she can't resist that pout, but that doesn't mean she isn't still mad, she turns Brittany around a little too aggressively, and grinds on her as the song changes to one that allows her to do just that (like everyone else in the party) Brittany gasps a little but goes along with it, dancing with Santana and enjoying how she grips her and molds her body to hers

When Brittany tries to take control, Santana quickly claims her power, not even letting Brittany turn around, she grips her tighter to her body and trails her hands to her thighs making Brittany shudder, despite herself she smiles as she continues her journey to stop just under Brittany's boobs, she can feel her labored breath and it's not from dancing, she drums her fingers to the beat of the song as she grinds sensually against Brittany, pushing her breasts on her back and casually slipping her thigh in between Brittany's, she feels Brittany drop down on her thigh and her smile turns smug, she hears Brittany moan as she rests her head on Santana's shoulder, and just as Brittany is about to kiss Santana's neck and beg her to get out of there the song ends and Santana's body is gone, she blinks and turns around to see Santana's swaying her hips away from her and to the bar again where Camille is and she huffs as a pout reaches her lips

She lets them be, watching bitterly from the VIP section as they laugh and flirt and touch suggestively (Camille more than Santana) and she hates it, she hates the burning in her stomach, the ache in her chest, and the feeling of wanting to burst and let that green monster out of her body, she takes a large sip from her very strong drink and winces as it hits her stomach burning it, she welcomes it, she takes another when she sees Camille whispering in Santana's ear and her laughing, before, Greg (her male model friend) sits down next to her

"What's up girly? Why are you looking like you want to hunt a bitch?" Greg asks and Brittany huffs

"I do not look like that Greg" she rolls her eyes and she hears her friend whistle lowly, she looks at him and misses Santana's infuriating gaze on her "what was that?"

"It's just so glaringly obvious that you are pissed off" he says as Brittany huffs "it's quite funny actually, because not long ago you were a happy go lucky girl, with that hot Latina…what was her name?" he smirks as Brittany rolls her eyes back to the two girls, however she panics when she doesn't see them anymore where they were sitting, she frantically looks around in case they are dancing or something but nothing, she gulps as a feeling of fear burns her stomach, she suddenly turns to Greg

"You have to help me, they're gone, I have to find them" Greg frowns at his friend and the look of worry that she has

"Okay, okay but tell me who are we looking for?" he asks and Brittany quickly tells him that she needs to find Camille and Santana, the hot Latina, he nods and stands up with her they go together to the bathrooms, the other bar, the middle of the dance floor but nothing, he sees Brittany start to shake, this hot Latina named Santana must be really important for her to get like this

There are only two places they didn't look, the V.I.P rooms and the entrance, they decide to go for the rooms first and he can't get Brittany to stop shaking nor panicking, when they get there, it's like a sex dungeon, there are couples humping against the wall, some are even on the floor, their mouths attached like it's the only thing keeping them alive, some doors are closed some are open with very scarring (delightful) images (depends on how you see it)

Brittany is full on freaking out, she doesn't know why she feels this way, but she doesn't like the thought of Santana and Camille touching each other, (nor any other girl touching Santana) she feels this pull towards Santana that scares the shit out of her, but she somehow likes it, she has been delaying the dating talk because of her trust issues, she just doesn't want to get hurt again, less by someone she cares so much, she knows that is hurting Santana and she feels like crap about it, anyway she doesn't want Santana to have sex with Camille and she won't let it happen, she planned on asking Santana on a date after the "welcome home I missed you like fuck" sex, what can she say, she can't get enough of Santana and not just the sex part, she plans on going through with that plan because Santana has been nothing but understanding and amazing about it, even though she keeps avoiding it, she feels ready, to at least start dating Santana

So with that in mind she takes a deep breath trying to calm down her racing heart and squeezes Greg's hand as she pushes open the first closed door, just an orgy, not Santana in there, she breathes a little easier by that until she realizes she has like other four doors to go through, she opens the second, going to the third and finally the fourth, she doesn't think about it just pummels through it, letting out a huge sigh at the two men in bed, she then realizes this is worse, because Santana could have gone anywhere with Camille even her house, so she runs to the entrance dragging Greg behind her, when they get there she frantically looks for her but doesn't see her, her heart drops but she isn't giving up, she calls Santana praying that she'll pick up, she does a mental dance when she does so

"Hello?" she hears giggling and her heart accelerates again as she swallows

"Hey San, where are you? I'm looking for you like crazy" she says hoping that the trembling in her voice doesn't show too much, but of course Santana catches on it

"I'm on my way home, what's up are you okay?" she asks in her worried voice and Brittany's heart breaks when she hears Camille telling Santana to hang up, she feels like someone stabbed her

"I-I...I" she swallows the sudden need to cry "I-I-I" she tries again but it seems like she's too shocked to say something

"Britt? Are you okay?" Santana asks

Greg watching in awe as bubbly always happy Brittany, transforms into this insecure, shy, miserable...monster, he touches Brittany's arm, and her head immediately snaps up to him, she breathes deeply as her hands trembles, is like her body knows she has to do something or say something so Santana doesn't sleep with Camille, but it can't seem to respond, she's just so immersed in the what if's, her head isn't thinking about anything else, it's like it went into a Santana state (more than normally) and is telling her that she needs Santana right now, right here, for her to be normal again, her body is on overload, she doesn't know how to control it, it's like she needs to be within touching distance of Santana right this moment so she doesn't spontaneously dies (not even kidding her body feels just about to give up) she feels sweat collect at her brow (which is rare since she isn't doing anything but speak on the phone and...Worry)

Greg frowns deeper when he sees Brittany sway and sweat "Brittany are you alright? You look extremely pale" he says

"Britt? Brittany? Are you alright? Are you feeling well?" she feels Santana's voice so far away as well as Greg's, she feels a pain in her stomach and suddenly there is no pain, no lights, no music, no voices, no worries.

Santana takes the phone out of her ear when she hears a crash, she immediately puts it again as she hears shouting

Greg's eyes widen when he sees Brittany falling, having passed out for whatever reason, he quickly checks her forehead and notices it she's really hot, probably a fever, so he knows this is serious, he quickly puts her head on his lap and takes his shirt off wiping the sweat off of her as he shouts for someone to call the ambulance

Santana hears a guy's voice shouting to call an ambulance and her heart accelerates as worry consumes her every fiber, she tells the driver to stop and quickly gets out, running trying to get another taxi to get her to the club, she soon realizes she could get there faster if she runs so that's what she does

Santana gets there just in time to see Brittany being lifted up and put inside an ambulance, she spots Brittany's male model friend, shirtless and frowns as she runs to him

"What the hell happened?" she demands and Greg looks at her

"I-I don't know she was talking to you and suddenly she passed out, I think she has a fever, she was very hot and sweating" he starts to go but Santana grabs his arm

"You have a car?" he nods "well then let's go to the hospital" he hesitates but then nods as they run to his car, he quickly turns it on and drives to the hospital

"So...my name's Greg" he says and Santana eyes him

"Santana" she mumbles

"Oh! I know, Brittany wouldn't shut up about you"

"Doesn't surprise me, she was with you all night" she mumbles bitterly

"...Oh!" he clears his throat and stays quiet all the way to the hospital and when they get there he isn't surprised that Santana basically jumps out and runs inside

Santana rushes inside and immediately asks for Brittany but they don't let her in because she isn't family, however they do tell her that she is okay and her passing out was a combination of various things, like tiredness, alcohol, no having eaten anything all day and stress, she gets just a little relief by that by she still worries, pacing up and down the corridor as Greg sits down and watches her, he thinks that he finally deciphered why Brittany was so frantically looking for Santana, she isn't just another friend she cares about, she is much more than that and he doesn't know Santana but he dares to say the same

It's three hours later that they finally can see Brittany and Santana practically runs to the room the nurse told her, Greg decides he isn't gonna be needed right now, so he stays there to give them some space, he'll enter later

When Santana enters the room she is met with a sleeping Brittany and she breathes a huge sigh of relief and she drags a chair right next to Brittany's bed, she takes her hand and is surprised when Brittany wakes up, she smiles at her

Brittany wakes up groggy but calm, she expects anything but to see Santana's smiling face, is the best she could hope for

"Hey" she lets out in a whisper as she traces Santana's beautiful face with her eyes "what are you doing here?" she frowns and looks around "what happened?"

Santana breathes out "you called me and then I don't know, you just passed out, doctor said was because you were drinking, stressed and had nothing to eat all day as well that you were tired" she whispers, she sighs as she rubs her thumb on Brittany's hand "I was so fucking worried Britt, as soon as I heard your friend shouting I got out the taxi cab and ran to the club, then Greg drove us here"

Brittany frowns as she remembers what happened and she can't help the warmth feeling it gives her that Santana left everything to come for her, she grins at Santana and tugs her hand until she is close enough to kiss her, she looks into her eyes trying to convey something she herself doesn't know

"Thank you" she whispers and melts inside when she sees that magnificent smile, she breathes out and just kisses Santana, just lips pressing against lips, it is somehow, the best feeling in the world

Just as they're parting from the short kiss, the doctor comes in

"Oh, you are awake, good, so we just gave you some medicine and it seems that you are well to go" he smiles at the women and goes

"Thank god" Brittany exhales as she gets off the bed and puts on her heels, going to the bathroom and trying to appear the most decent possible, she smiles contentedly when Santana wraps her arms around her from behind "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to walk out like doing a walk of shame" she feels Santana laugh and she smiles

"Well that's two of us, plus your friend that has no shirt on, damn this is hilarious" she continues laughing and Brittany can't help but to laugh too

Pretty soon they get out somewhat decent after a night of "fun" and they meet with Greg who is having a pretty colorful conversation with Brittany's manager, Brittany gulps as she looks at Santana and she just squeezes the hand she didn't even know was holding

Brittany's manager sees them coming and directs her infuriated gaze to them, which it turns soft as soon as she sees Brittany, she approaches them and gives Brittany a very quick hug which leaves her flabbergasted since Susan Sylvester has never been one to show any type of emotion, she swallows and gives her a small smile

"What the hell happened and why are there tons of paparazzi outside of the doors of this hospital?" Susan spats out finally returning to her old self and Brittany recoils a little behind Santana which makes the Latina smile a little

"Umm, I passed out at a party yesterday due to exhaustion" Brittany mutters loud enough for all of them to hear and Susan's face changes slightly barely noticeable into one of worry "I think it was bound for it to get out" Brittany finishes as she looks at the floor

Susan stays watching Brittany and then she takes a deep breath and gets advantage of the fact that the hospital is almost desert and starts walking somewhere more private with all three of the others walking curiously behind her, she stops at what she recognized was a private waiting room and quickly closed and locked the door once they were all inside, she then motioned to the couch for the three beautiful people to sit, she almost smiled when they quickly obeyed, she stands in front of them silently enjoying their faces of fear

"How many photoshoots have you had to do this week Brittany?" Brittany frowns but still answers

"3"

"How many commercials?" Susan asks and Brittany answers with the same frown not understanding what is going on, Susan should know this since she is the one that lands her these jobs

"Ummm 4"

"And, How many music video appearances?"

"2"

Susan finally sits down and her gaze stays directed at Brittany

"You should know this Susan you are the one that schedules them" Brittany says carefully as Santana seems to have caught up in what is going on and is looking at Susan with a curious and thankful stare and Greg is just as confused as Brittany

"Do you know what a regular model schedule is for the week Brittany?" Susan ignores the statement

"Umm no, why should I?

Susan releases a deep breath "a regular model has 2 photoshoots maximum a week, some of the lucky ones have at least a commercial and not one of them has a music video shoot" she states as she wills Brittany to understand what she is saying

"So that means I'm super lucky…?" Brittany is oblivious to what her manager I trying to say

Susan rolls her eyes "well yes" Brittany frowns again "the problem is you have had this schedule ever since you were 17" Santana's eyes widen as her jaw drops and Greg frowns in sympathy, Brittany just nods not getting the point

Susan sighs "I'm giving you a break, you will get vacations for as long as you want" Brittany frowns even more when she hears that

"But this is my job Susan, I've known this since I could comprehend what was that a model had to do, I've never complained, I love this I wouldn't have it any other way" she takes a deep breath "you said it yourself, the lucky ones don't even get 3 photoshoots a week meanwhile I get all of the attention, I don't want to leave this just like that"

"Brittany, I'm not saying you are going to quit, I'm saying you have worked your entire life not even getting some break, this is not going to end your career you're just taking a break, you just got out of the hospital because you were dehydrated, not eating well and exhausted, this is not the life you want Brittany" Susan gets closer to Brittany and looks her in the eyes, softening them so Brittany can see how serious she is "I promise you, your photoshoots, commercials, music videos and anything else you want is still going to be here when you get back whenever you want, but right now as someone that has known you since you were a baby I'm telling you, you need a breather you are putting your health in jeopardy" she gets away from Brittany and hardens her stare "and as your manager I'm telling you, you need a break because no one wants to see a tired model that passes out after a long week of work, it makes you look weak or as if your career is ending"

Brittany looks down as she ponders on Susan's words, she has to admit she has been feeling more exhausted lately and she is right about everything and a little break won't hurt, maybe she can finally think about her personal life, more specifically Santana, she looks at her to see her smiling, she gives a smile back as she looks at Susan again and nods

"I won't take vacations" she sees Susan about to speak so she speaks first "I will take a break but I don't want to be out of work, I want you to just lessen the workload, as of now I will just work with Victoria secret until the collection is over, but just in the important things no interviews or commercials or photoshoots about it outside of it, you understand" she says and sees Susan smiling with her eyebrow raised, Susan nods and gets up to call the S. U.V so they can finally get out of there

Greg figures he could talk with his own manager to come pick him up so he leaves the room

Santana is still sitting there smiling at Brittany, when she looks at her, she takes her hand and squeezes, Brittany returns the smile shyly

"You think I could be your body guard for the day" Santana whispers in her ear enjoying how Brittany shudders and releases a breath nodding "good, because if you said no I would be a stalker" she smirks as Brittany bites her lip, she's about to say something when Susan alerts them that the S.U.V is here, they get out hand in hand and Brittany goes to Greg to hug him and thank him as they say goodbye.

When they get to the back of the hospital the entrance is full of paparazzi, Brittany takes a deep breath as she has never liked big crowds, she feels Santana squeeze her hand and she releases her breath

"Go ahead get the car and security ready I can lead her out" Santana says to Susan who in turn frowns and narrows her eyes as she looks her up and down, Santana rolls her eyes this time in full sight of the manager "I promise, if she gets so much as a scratch you can have your security beat me up" she smirks as Susan raises an eyebrow, hesitates and then nods her head and goes out to the mass of paparazzi who pay no attention to her, Santana turns to Brittany

"I got you ok? I won't let anything happen to you" Brittany bites her lip as she nods "now don't let go of my hand, keep your head down and walk as fast as you can" Brittany nods again as she feels her body start to heat up at the demanding tone, as well as Santana's protectiveness, she quickly shakes her head to get rid of the thoughts of Santana dominating her and punishing her, she takes a deep breath and interlaces their fingers as they start to walk to the throng of eager paparazzi

As soon as they open the door they hear shouting, see flashes everywhere, people asking questions left and right, some even trying to get close to Brittany to take a picture of her face but Santana quickly pushes them back as she keeps walking, keeping track of anyone who gets too close, finally they make it to the car where the door is open, they jump right in and the door is shut closed, Brittany is breathing heavily although she is incredibly grateful to Santana for keeping her promise, she turns to look at her with an adoring gaze and sees her staring angrily outside at all the people banging on the door and trying to open the door, Brittany puts a hand on her knee and squeezes, that immediately gets Santana's attention and she looks back at Brittany, who is looking at her with a lustful gaze, she gulps as she becomes hypnotized by those beautiful diamonds, she doesn't even register when the car lurches forward and start riding towards Brittany's apartment, she is just focused on her goddesses eyes.

:P


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys!, this is a short one for your dirty minds

enjoy ;)

The moment they get inside Brittany's apartment, Santana goes to the kitchen to make her something to eat since they couldn't eat outside because of all the chaos, Brittany sits down on the couch her gaze trained on Santana following her every move as her desire grows by the time

"I can feel you staring at me" Santana calls out in her sexy voice and Brittany has to bite her lip as she hums and keeps looking at Santana like she is ready to pounce "I can't say I mind" she hears the slight amusement in Santana's voice but she can't hide her want, it only makes Brittany smirk

Santana makes sure to cook something easy since she can feel her whole body burning up in anticipation, somehow Brittany is really, really horny and of course she feels it and is just as horny, she gets the food and gives it to Brittany who in turn just continues to stare at her, Santana smiles as she stands there

"I'm going to take a shower" she turns and starts to walk to the bathroom when she hears Brittany trying to get up she turns around with a smirk "you can join me" she licks her lips when Brittany almost trips herself getting up from the couch and going to her but she puts a hand on her chest feeling how hard her heart is beating, she bites her lip as she stares at her lips "but first you have to eat" she lightly touches Brittany's pout with her lip "I'll be waiting" she whispers against them as she lightly pushes Brittany backwards and struts to the bathroom, she can hear Brittany making her way back to the food and smiles as she turns the shower on and strips naked, she gets in, humming as the warm water hits her skin, she closes her eyes as the water travels through her body, she unconsciously caresses her body, tweaking her nipples and squeezing her own breasts, she seems to be in a kind of spell, as if her hands have a mind of their own while they travel all over the shape of her body, her breathing getting heavier, she startles a little when she hears music start to play through the apartment but then she just bites her lip as she sways to the rhythm still caressing herself

Santana smiles as soon as she feels a body collide with her back cornering her into the wall, she quickly puts her hands on it as Brittany presses her against it making her hiss as the cold tile touches all her front, she hums as she bites her lip when Brittany starts to run her hands all over her body, she just resumes to tangle one hand in wet blond hair as Brittany grinds their wet bodies together making them look as if they were one

"I want you so bad" Brittany whispers into Santana's neck as she sucks it and kisses it, her hands on her thighs caressing them, she backs Santana away from the wall a little bit and moans lowly when she takes her hands and runs them through her stomach all the way to her breasts, Santana squeezes with both their hands, bending so her ass is completely connected with Brittany's hips, she moans as Brittany takes the job for herself and explores Santana's body as she rocks them to the sound of the music, the water falling between them

"Do whatever you want to me Britt" Santana refrains herself from saying "I'm yours" even though is completely true whether Brittany likes it or not

Brittany takes Santana's words to heart as she presses Santana against the wall again making her moan, she puts a hand on her hip and the other on her back pressing her, the hand on her hip dragging her away so her ass is on display, Brittany smiles when Santana rolls her hips in the air she tells her to stay in that position as her hands go to Santana's vagina lips she caresses them, moving Santana's long hair out of the way to watch her reaction, she starts circling her clit loving how Santana bites her lip to contain her moan, she smirks as she kisses her exposed neck her other hand running down her back to her ass as she slaps it earning a loud moan from the girl then her hand finds her entrance, so wet that she can't even tease her and just plunges two fingers inside as her other hand keeps toying with her clit, her mouth occupied with whatever skin it can get as Santana rocks back, her whines of pleasure are the sexiest thing Brittany has ever heard

"Britt" Santana pants out as Brittany does wonders inside her with those magic fingers, she feels ready to explode, she has wanted Brittany badly for two weeks (she wants her all the time but you get it) "I'm gonna come B, fuck" she moans out loud when Brittany bites her earlobe flicking her tongue on it, the hand she has on Brittany's hair pulling on it as her other hand is on the wall trying to find something to hold on to, she feels Brittany accelerate her pace as she pants, so out of breath she thinks she might pass out, finally Brittany presses hard on her clit as she circles her fingers inside hitting that spot that makes her scream and come undone, her legs failing her as they buckle, thank god Brittany catches her in time as she rides out her amazing orgasm her forehead on the cold wall as she tries to breathe normally

Brittany just keeps kissing her back as she holds the Latina, she turns the shower off, thinking that if they are going to be getting down and dirty there is no need for cleaning up, she quickly takes a towel and dries them both, still impressed of how Santana is unable to move, once she's done she picks Santana up and carries her to her bed, she lays her down and starts leaving kisses all over her body

"I'm shocked" she whispers once she settles down and cuddles Santana

Santana chuckles as she caresses Brittany's side "I am too" she sighs as she buries her nose on Brittany's damp hair "I guess you were away too long" she smirks as Brittany looks up at her "I mean you kind of went through the same just some hours ago" she laughs when Brittany blushes "now I just want to sleep to regain energy and get re-acquainted with your body if you don't mind"

"That's okay, we should get some rest, it has been a long day, and I have to keep up with you somehow" she smiles and then she does something she has never done in her life not even with Sam, she leans up and kisses Santana tenderly "Sleep well" she settles again against Santana

Santana grins so hard she is sure her face will split in two; she pushes Brittany tighter to her and releases a happy sigh as she closes her eyes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first one to wake up is Santana, who immediately smiles as she realizes Brittany is still tangled with her, she sighs as her gaze goes to the ceiling, faint music playing, she can't believe she left Brittany alone in that party she doesn't even remember exactly how she got into that taxi with…what was her name again?, she shakes her head as she sighs again, she can't keep on going like this, when she saw Brittany with Greg all night it made her mad, jealous and helpless, because she couldn't do anything if she suddenly decided to get up and leave with him, they weren't anything and at this point friends isn't good enough, that was part of the reason she thinks she went with the other blonde, she felt like she just didn't have any other chance than to give up and leave Brittany do whatever she pleases, but she discovered that it won't matter whatever Brittany wants to do because Santana will always be thinking of her and caring about her, Santana knows there is no one else for her but Brittany, sure there will be attractions towards other people but that is normal, is not like she will act on it when she has met her "soul mate"

She is afraid of telling Brittany all of this in case she scares her away for good, Brittany is already hesitant to even think about dating her, even though she feels as if that will never happen

During these two weeks Brittany was away, she got to thinking and talking with Quinn about telling Brittany the truth of who she is, she has been through every possible scenario and decided to do it, because no matter what, the first reaction is always going to be bad she just has to find a way to not let Brittany get out of the apartment so she can explain but she is definitely going to do it today, whether is as a friend or a girlfriend she feels as if Brittany should know because she is a big part of her life

She takes advantage that Brittany moved away from her to get up and freshen up, not bothering to put clothes on, is not like Brittany will mind, she smirks at that thought as she makes breakfast for both of them, eating first and carrying the tray to Brittany's bed, she puts it on the table as she stares at Brittany's body, her hunger hitting her like a ton of bricks, she sure regained her energy and two whole weeks without Brittany in the flesh was like 2 years in her mind, she takes the covers and throws them on the floor, licking her lips as Brittany turns to be on her back as if reading Santana's mind

She kneels on the bed right between Brittany's slightly parted legs; she leans down and drags her nose from Brittany's calf to her stomach, moaning at her amazing scent, her breathing heavy, she remembers the first time she got to have Brittany, it was in her invisible form in this same bed, she was afraid to touch Brittany that time, this time is exactly the opposite she fears that if she doesn't touch Brittany she might hurt, her eyes scan every inch of Brittany's body, noticing how her chest is raising and falling rapidly even though she is asleep, Santana grins as she licks Brittany's abs noticing how they clench unconsciously, she drags her tongue till it is right on Brittany's clear of any hair mound, she gives little kisses to it as the smell of Brittany's arousal drives her slowly crazy, she stops torturing herself and dips her tongue in between Brittany's lips, humming as soon as she tastes that amazing font of pleasure Brittany has to give and discovers that she is drenched in it, she pulls Brittany's legs apart until she is completely open for her and gets to town

She gives one strong lick from her entrance all the way to her clit where she sucks eagerly, her hands sliding up to play with hard nipples, as she playfully nibbles on the hard nub, making Brittany rut her hips up without knowing, she soothes it with her tongue and then goes back down to circle her entrance as she pinches her nipples, she can hear Brittany moaning lazily, she can feel Brittany start to wake up so she quickly shoves her tongue inside Brittany's heat, moaning at the taste that envelopes her and how Brittany's first reaction is to grab her hair and part her legs more leaving out a gasp/moan of pleasure as she wakes up

Santana is relentless as she thrusts her tongue in and out wiggling it and making sure her nose hits Brittany's clit perfectly as she keeps her hands preoccupied with her nipples which must be really sensitive after all the playing Santana has been doing with them

"San, oh god" Brittany moans out her back arching as she tries to glue Santana's head to her, biting her lip when Santana squeezes her boobs, her other hand grabbing the pillow behind her and squeezes with all her might, as she gasps and moans and whines as Santana just accelerates her pace "mmm, fuck"

Santana opens her eyes and penetrates them in Brittany's as she watches her devour her eagerly, she smirks as she brings one of her hands down and starts to make gentle circles against Brittany's clit, meanwhile she lets her tongue thrust in and out as she wiggles it, driving Brittany crazy, her other hand has Brittany's breast in a death grip as Brittany starts to grind on Santana's face, and she doesn't mind one bit, she just keeps up the great work until Brittany takes her hand from her hair and joins the other on the pillow as she arches her back, mouth open in a silent scream as she loses her breath over the powerful orgasm, Santana brings her down gently lapping up her juices greedily, when Brittany's hips get back on the bed Santana works her way up with kisses until she's at her mouth letting Brittany taste herself, moaning when Brittany's hand goes to her neck to keep her there.

"Good morning to you too" Brittany smiles against Santana's lips as she traces her hands through her soft dark hair "that was amazing"

Santana smiles as she sits up on Brittany's stomach, smearing her own desire across it, making Brittany inhale sharply and squeeze her hips, Santana merely smirks as she takes the tray with breakfast and puts it on the bed beside them, she takes a bit of food and feeds Brittany

"So…I got a surprise for later" she bites her lip, as Brittany never takes her eyes off of hers meanwhile she eats

"Another one?" she raises an eyebrow "I really liked this one" she says looking down where Santana's sex is pressed against her stomach

Santana smirks as her desire makes itself known again "you gotta eat first, we can…talk later" she says giving Brittany another bite as she nods


End file.
